To Be An Argent
by FallenAngelEm
Summary: I am an Argent. I hunt werewolves. The woman of our family are born to be leaders, the men soldiers. I will be one. Unlike Allison, who has a werewolf boyfriend. I will kill werewolves with either my Katana, Throwing Knives, Bow and Arrow or a gun. That's what I was born to do. And I promised that. Until HE came along. Everything changed then. Isaac/OC won't start till later on.
1. And So It Begins

**Just warning you, Jocelyn may be a little weird. She is WAY more Badass than Alisson and I have her outfits on polyvore. The account link is on my account screen. That is her picture, the cover image. They call her Jocey (basically Jocelyn with no Lynn but with a cee)**

I opened my room door and there was Allison, about to knock, with a box in her hand that was very similar to mine.

"This is your stuff," we said in unison.

The freaky twin stuff is happening. I mean were fraternal but we still do the freaky twinsies thing. I walked back into my room after exchanging boxes and laughing. I threw my box to the side and everything spilled out.

OhmiGod.

Damn you, box.

Welp.

Oh well.

I tried. Like really, really tried to ignore how messy my room was. I don't know if I have OCD but I AM a germophobe. IT's not that serious. But it's serious. I hate germs and dirty stuff. But I am NOT a girly girl.

For once, I am going to let my room be dirty. To be honest, I'm pretty neat. NO, very neat but I am not going to clean up that box. I SWEAR.

I cleaned it.

I cleaned my whole room.

Oh, come on! How does one live in such messiness and not go crazy?! I'm about to go downstairs but first gotta write an 'x' over todays date in my calendar. September 15th. Counting down the days till Vamp Diaries comes back!

My mother does not approve of me sliding down the banister of our steps, Well, I DON'T CARE MOM.

"I won't do it again," I grumbled to her and continued on to the garage where my dad was.

"Daddy, are you gonna get that Katana for meeeee." I made the face. The-I'm-'bout-to-get-whatever-I-want-puppy-dog-face.

He picked up my old -but now Allison's compound bow- and held it up.

"Whatever happened to archery or throwing knives? Every time we get you something new again," he said.

What? The lies!

Ummmmmm, for you information, it took me eight months to master archery and two years to master throwing knives!

BeJeezus!

"Daddyyyyyy, at least I'm providing Allison new stuff with my old stuff. I beg of you, please, please provide me with this Katana. I really would like to learn how to use one."

He said no.

What a bad dad! Wouldn't you get you only but not only daughter whatever she wants!?

I stomped back over to my room, knocking over things in the process and getting some protests from my mother.

What? I am a destructive person when I get mad! So now you know.

Don't.

Get.

Me

Angry

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

I was just chillin', playin' Left for Dead 2. I was so scared. How does one survive playing such a scary stupid sequel with stupid dumb zombies, in the dark, alone and not get scared?

It's impossible.

I looked at my room. I have no idea how long we've been her but I was still unpacking, along with my sister and my parents are basically done. It's so ridiculous.

Why do peoples keep knocking on my door? I mean, it was the first time but seriously!

"Helloooooooo," I yelled at my door.

Allison walked in. You know what; I don't remember inviting her in.

"What'cha doin?" she asked. Apparently she wanted to be that girl from that Disney show. I don't watch Disney! I swear!

"Um, tryin' to beat this game but I'm stuck and it's horrible because all you have to do is hit buttons and click, click, click!"

I banged my laptop and a whole bunch of things happened. I closed down the game and all the messages then closed the top and pushed it away.

"Didn't you beat that game already?"

I waved her off. I did beat it but why can't I beat it again? Is there something wrong with that? Can I not replay a game?

"Wanna take this best friend quiz? I don't think we did this one," she handed me a magazine and I looked the questions over.

"I guess, it doesn't really matter; we ace every single one," said and read the first question.

"What is my favorite color?"

Allison didn't even have to think, "Purple. Sometimes blue-barely pink. Halfway yellow."

Oh, how you know me.

Of course, we got every single answer correct for each other. We could trade lives. And no one would suspect a thing. I mean, if we looked alike, then we could trade lives but we don't so people WOULD suspect a thing.

Allison looks older than me. I think she does. I mean, she looks older, but I sound older. I have that chill, slacker voice and she sounds like a girl.

I'm older than her, by five minutes or so. But, I'm older. I swear!

Allison and I have the same nose and eye shape; her lips are a little wider than my plumper ones. Her eyebrows have always been bushier than mines so when we get them done they make us look different. My hair is lighter than Alisson's and longer. Her hair has a natural wavy look to it and mine has always been dead straight so I have longer hair than her. And our eyes were different. She got my aunts eyes and I got my parents eyes- blue green.

"Jocey, what are you wearing for our first day of school tomorrow?"

Oh, crap! I forgot about dumb school! I rolled off my bed- which was really hard because it is shaped like a circle- and walked over to my closet.

"Well for my first day, I want to make the first impression that I'm not a girly-girl, that I have style, but swag. I want to look like an OG."

"Which means?" Allison asked. Girl, you are so clueless. Like totally clueless. I swear.

"Um, it means original gangster. I'm a look like a total G, yo."

Allison laughed and I joined in after a second.

Oh Crap!

I just screamed so loud because my mom waltzed in my room. I don't remember her knocking. Or me inviting her in. Moms.

Like seriously.

"Hey girls, what're you doing?"

I rolled my eyes

"Ma, I'm pretty sure you were standing there with your head against the door," I said with an attitude.

She cracked a smile and Allison laughed even more.

"Well, what are you going to wear?" my mom leaned against the wall and asked me. Oh my gosh, mom you're not a cool teenager so stop trying to get in and be in my group.

Yes, that made sense.

The Twinsies shrugged.

"I'm just going to take a shower, braid my hair, eat some fries, brush my teeth and hit the hay so out of my room, people," I shooed them and closed my door.

Proceeded to do that. Mommy made some kind of dinner but I really prefer a plate of fries and ketchup. The usual.

I woke up at 5:25 and got in the shower for like thirty minutes. Blow dried my hair, straightened it and then curled the ends. I brushed my teeth put on some lip gloss and mascara. My hair was three different colors. Black on top, brown then like a hazel color.

In my room, I opened my closet doors and grabbed my white leather jacket. I would wear light colors today. I took out and put on a pair of acid wash ripped skinny jeans and gold and white sneaker wedges. They were so cute, they zipped up on the side and had a chain over the tongue they were very, very expensive shoes. I got them for my sweet sixteen.

I pulled on a yellow t-shirt and put a white cropped tee. I put on my silver heart locket that had a picture Allison and I inside and a gold bracelet that said 'love' on it. Then gold triangle earrings and through that piercing on the top of my ear, a gold and dazzling arrow going through a gold and dazzling skull. I thought I was done but I decided to put on my whit cuff beanie that aid 'DOPE'.

Because it was true. I am dope.

My skin is so pale today. Like, I don't even know why, man. Maybe because it's because I'm reallllly ashy. So I put on this very good smelling lotion. It says it was a peach scented lotion.

I've never smelt a peach.

Whatever.

I just finished my waffles when Allison came downstairs. She was dressed all plain. In a shirt, jeans and boots.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" I asked and dumped my plate in the sink.

Mommy came downstairs and so did dada with wide smiled. Ugh, parents.

"Oh, my girls all dressed up and ready for their first day of their sophomore year!"

Allison rolled her eyes and I rolled mines shortly after.

"Mom, we had a first sophomore year before," I said with an attitude. It's true, were BOTH supposed to be in our junior year. We just move so much that we stayed back and that's our parents fault.

"I really hope no one asks, 'really your twins, you look nothing alike' after we tell them that were twins. Those people are sooo annoying," I said and Allison agreed. Then I added, "I will punch someone in their neck."

Allison did one of those surprised, spitty laughs. My mom shook her head at me with a smile and my dad gave me a I'm-so-proud-that-you-my-daughter look.

I think.

"Joc," my mom said. What?! I'm really serious!

I love how my dad is just chillin' in the background, laughing her and there but not saying anything.

I actually had a book bag, not a little purse thing like Allison. I like two-strap old-school book bags. And mine was a Tweety Bird book bag.

I'm in love with that Bird. 'Once a bad ol' puddy tat, always a bad ol' puddy tat'.

We were just chillin'. Me and Allison, waiting for some dude to come meet us and stuff.

"Oh my god, I'm 'bout to go the bathroom and snap some pics like, hashtag selfie nation," I said and looked around one more time.

I laughed but Allison was way too busy digging in her bag to realize I was talking to her.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked me.

"Yup, exactly 5. And 15 pencils."

She looked up, relieved. I laughed as she sighed, closing her bag and holding her hand out to me.

"I didn't say I would give you one."

She made a growly noise and I laughed. I'm so silly.

Oh my god. Where is this dude?

Allison's phone started ringing. I peered over her shoulder and saw that mommy was calling. Why mom? Why are you calling Allison's phone?

"Really, calling on our first day is kind of over doing it. And I seem to have forgotten a pen and Jocelyn is already being mean to me."

I gasped. What the heck! She is such a liar!

"Oh, boohoo. You forgot a pen and that is not my problem," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're my sister!" she exclaimed. Oh really, are you sure about that?

Finally the man came over and Alisson hung up on our mom.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

I hate small talk. That's what those two were doing, making small talk. When we got to the door of the classroom, I was asked to, 'please remove my beanie as it is not allowed and blah, blah, blah. I took it off and fixed my hair. Then I stuck my tongue out at the guy as we walked inside and I shoved the beanie in Allison's bag.

As soon as we walked in, everyone had their eyes on us. Allison was all nervous but I was like, Wazzup yo!

Okay, I didn't say that. I just stood there through the introduction, playing with my hair while Allison played with her scarf.

I sat a row over and a seat behind Allison. Some boy turned around and handed her a pen. What? How did he know? Suspicious…..

She looked back at me after he turned around. I shrugged and she made suggestive eyebrows. I had seen his face; he was okay but not that cute. So I rolled my eyes in response and started paying attention.

I took notes the whole class and was so involved. It was really boring but I don't get straight a's by not paying attention. It'll only last a bit then I'll start giving attitude and the teachers will hate me but right now I'm in my goody-two-shoes state.

My locker was only two down from Allison so we could talk from right there. Sadly, before we could, a redheaded girl walked up to us.

She said to me, "that outfit is killer, I love those shoes."

Then to Allison, "and that jacket, where'd you get it?"

She was obviously very eager to make friends with the new girl. And she seemed like the popular cliché bitchy girl that will backstab and lie to you.

"Our mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," the twinsies said in unison. The freaky twin thing!

"You two are my new best friends," the girl said.

Then a guy came up behind her and I learned his name was Jackson. I'm not sure if his last name was Jackson and they just called him that or his parents actually named him a last name.

"So this weekend, there's a party," the girl said. I guess we'll never know her name.

I made suggestive eyebrows at Allison and she rolled her eyes. What? Don't you want to make friends at a party? Be the cool new twins?

"A party?" I asked. I really hope I didn't sound desperate because I am.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come."

Damn you, Allison.

"Uh, we can't, its family game night this Friday," she said. I sent a glare her way and shook my head at the couple.

"My parent's won't mind of only Allison goes. So I'll be there," I said and it was Allison's turn to glare.

Jackson turned back to Allison, "you sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

What in the hell is a scrimmage?

Allison actually watched sports so she asked, "you mean like football?"

If they meant football, why couldn't they just say that and not use a big fancy word.

Jackson scoffed, "footballs a joke. The sport here is lacrosse."

Again, what in the hell is lacrosse?

I've never. Ever heard of 'lacrosse'.

"We've won the state championship for three straight years," Jackson decided to brag to us. Wow! That honestly means something to me!

My 'best friend' who hasn't even told us her name yet, can brag with you because your only making me want to throw up on you. I'm not a hater of love, I've had many boyfriends in my lifetime- only three- but I can't stand mushy, gushy stuff and too much PDA.

Now I'm being dragged to lacrosse practice and I don't even know what it is! What the heck, people?!

As we were going to sit down I asked Allison in a whisper, "What's her name again?"

She was staring at that boy with the pen for a couple of seconds and it took her like two minutes to answer, "Lydia, I think."

I made an 'o' with my mouth and sat between my sister and 'best friend'.

"Who is that?" Allison asked. I was about to answer that I didn't know when I realized she obviously wasn't talking to me. Lydia didn't know either so there you go.

After pen boy got hit in the face with a ball, I totally zoned out and stopped paying attention. I really, really hate sports. Seriously do.

Then the girl-forgot her name- stood ad started calling do obviously I did to because when people are standing and clapping, you're supposed to too, right?

When school was finally over, dad picked us up and I went home, de-clothed and wearing my yellow t-short and shorts.

It was the first day and we had a minimum amount of homework. Allison and I sped through it and I made myself some fries. Mommy came downstairs and set right next to me at the table, stealing one of my fries.

"How was school?" she asked and I shrugged in response.

"Boring. Saw a lacrosse game practice. Learned stuff. Made friends. Same old, same old"

"You never let me in on things, seriously what happened today? In detail."

Om my god, please mom get away from me.

"It's the same thing that happens every other time we have a first day at a new school, mom!" I rolled my eyes and made wild hand movements.

Daddy then decided to jump in the conversation thought no on invited him in, "Jocelyn! Don't speak to your mother with an attitude like that."

I sucked my teeth, "I didn't have an attitude, god!" I yelled and stood up fast banging the table with my hand.

My dad yelled 'hey!' and my mom yelled my name out. I rolled my eyes and stomped my way upstairs, ignoring my parent's protests. When I got to the top of the steps I yelled, "Leave me alone!"

In my room I screamed into my pillow and started playing the Sims. I've always yelled at my parents. My mom grounded me and sometimes I got spanked when I was younger but now they didn't do anything but sit me down and talk to me and that was enough torture and they knew it. Sometimes I was grounded but not really.

Allison left some time ago and didn't bother taking me with her. Like, what kind of twinsie are you?!

So I just took and two hour shower and thought about that cute boy I met. Well there are a lot of cute boys being housed at Beacon Hills High but there was this one boy that I didn't really meet but he was so cute. He had this buzz cut and these brown eyes and like, these moles and I was like paralyzed by overwhelming.

I think he's friends with the boy Allison likes and every time I look at what she stares at, I see him so I'm guessing their friends.

Someone knocked hurriedly on my door. I made sure to lock it since peoples in this house are always barging in my room.

"Hellooooo?" I yelled at my door. I closed down an Eminem smut fan fiction after he told his girl to 'jack him off' which had me laughing and wondering why he would ever say that to a girl. It sounds so wrong.

"It's me, open up," Allison's voice was all excited and jumpy. She came in with wet hair and made a face at her as she jumped on my bed and squealed. Then she went back to the door and checked if my mom was there. My mom was a snoop.

"I am going to the party. That boy, Scott, we had this whole connection thing because I stopped at his job and asked me and it was so romantic!"

She proceeded to tell me the whole story and I pretended to be interested and listen to her but I was really dying inside. I ended up falling asleep as she talked.

For breakfast I had bacon, waffles, toast and a Greek yogurt- that was disgusting- with orange juice to drink. I was intensely reading the smut like 'what the heck is going on'. I was so lost but I caught up and was blushing like crazy.

Allison came downstairs after she was dressed. She was smiling and such, in heaven. I followed her with my eyes as she walked around the house like she was floating. She dropped something next to me ad reached down to pick it up. To snap her back into reality, I poked her in her butt saying, "booty."

She jumped and hit me on the back of my head. I ignored her and finished eating my breakfast... I was eating a lot because my training room was set up and I would be training soon so I got to get lots of food in me because all the working out and my fast metabolism make me look anorectic.

Why does Allison drag me to these little practices for a sport I know nothing about? Like, I don't want to see your little crush!

As the game was going, I pulled out my phone and started reading the fan fiction again.

"Oh my goodness, they're doing it!" I yelled and Allison gave me a confused look but I ignored it. This was getting gooood.

People were screaming again. I don't know why, every time I look up all I see a bunch of boys running around and tackling each other like they are having a sleepover. I stood up to cheer and then continued reading but the people stood up again and I groaned, joining them.

We were at lunch and I was facing backwards, looking at Allison's little crush and his friend. I only know his last name is Stillinski and I learned that from a teacher. I was eating a delicious green apple. My hair was hanging free today.

I had on a white cropped sweater over a gray t-shirt, black floral print jeans and gray converse with polka dots. Lydia of course decided to go into a full on monologue about how much she LOVED outfit. Ugh.

I took a huge bite out of my apple and said with my mouth full, "I just don't know what you see in him. Like, he's good at that sport and good looking but I think his friend is way cuter."

"He's a nice person. And really, his friend? Cuter than him? I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes, "you just have really bad taste. Of course you think that; you two are eye-fucking every two seconds."

Allison gasped with a laugh and tried to deny it. But I know she knows it's true. Scott was staring at us now like he knew we were talking about him and straining his ears to listen.

"Like I said Allison, he's cut and all but I really think his friend is way cuter."

"Wow, Joc, you seriously got a crush on him, don't you?"

I shrugged and felt my cheeks as my face flushed. They were really warm.

Scott whispered something to his friend and he looked up. Straight at me.

I waved my hand with the apple and the apple fell out. I bent to pick it up and hit my head on the table coming back up. I looked turned around with a tomato red face and the most embarrassed look ever.

_Smooth, Jocelyn._

My brain said to me. I shook my head with a face and smacked my forehead. I glared at Allison who was staring at her little crush. Ughh.

I hate that boy. I hate Scott so much.

"What should I wear?" Allison asked me. I shrugged, not at all interested. I was tooo busy thinking about what I did at lunch. God, it was so embarrassing!

I tried to forget about it by making myself comfy on my sister's bed and pulling out my phone to read that Eminem fan fiction. It was soooo gooood.

I didn't know what I was wearing but then again, I didn't have to impress anybody. Except stiles. He probably thinks I'm the biggest dork ever!

At least I learned his name.

Allison threw me my missing snapback that said 'obey' on it and yelled, "did you take this from me!?"

"No, I just found it in this box."

Oh.

I put it on after wiping it and making it look new again and the I took some pictures.

#SelfieNation!

I'm so beasty, yo!

"Allison, I don't even know why you're stressing over this. You don't have to impress him; he liked you before he even knew you."

"I still want to look nice for him." I rolled my eyes as she held multiple shirts up to her body in front of the mirror. Goodness, girl.

"What are you gonna wear? You have some first impression making up to do," she reminded me again of the horrible thing that happened at lunch.

I stood up and popped my imaginary collar, "since I such a sexy mofo and everything looks good on me, I'm gonna wing it and wear pants, shoes and a shirt."

Allison turned to me with a little smile, "don't you want to impress Stiles?"

STILES?!

Oh, you naïve very, very clueless child. You make me laugh Allison with your clueless ways.

"Considering that were the new popular twins in Lydia's clique. I already have a higher social status than Stiles. HE has to do all the impressing. Of course I may be too intimidating so I have to….."

"What-initiate everything in the relationship? Basically impress him."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at my sister she made her little know-it-all face and when she turned around again I flipped her off.

"I saw that," she said. Oh yeah, the mirror.

"Oh my god, this is gonna be the hardest I work for a relationship. With a nerd."

Then Allison and I burst out laughing. It WAS hilarious.

Since Allison's little gentleman friend would be picking her up, I was driving to the party. Alone.

I have no date. I haven't even talked to my boy of interest yet! Only severely embarrassed myself.

Okay. So I'm wearing a black heart print tiered cropped camisole, red skinny jeans and black chucks. I had on my locket and love bracelet and my hair was in a sock bun with braids wrapping around the front of my head and coming around to the back and ending at the bun.

While I was driving my song came on and I was like:

"I like to move it, move it. She likes to move it, move it. He likes to move it, move it. We like to…MOVE IT!"

I'm such a dork. But I was in the safety and privacy of my car so it was A-Okay.

So I am gonna try not to drink because something bad will most likely happen if I drink too much.

Last time I got too drunk at a party, I like was TWERKING on EVERYONE and just way out of control. But it's okay; I'm a happy drunk!

Outside, all I saw were people. Dancing. Grinding, hooking up. Oh well, I'm going inside. But I grabbed a cup of something first.

I took a sip and the taste was so vile in my mouth, I swallowed and the drink burned my throat. WTF! Was this hard liquor?! Oh well.

I was walking with my second cup and then someone decided to bump into me. I felt a cold liquid all over my chest and I gasped. My shirt has white hearts on it!

Stiles spilled a drink on me!

He rushed to apologize.

"It's okay, I got some on you too," I said with a smile.

We were in the bathroom, cleaning up. This was the perfect excuse to talk to him. Well, unlike my sister, I always wear bras when there not built in to my shirt and could take off my shirt I front of boys.

"So you're Stiles," I said while trying to clean one of the stained hearts. Stiles opted for the safe choice and was trying to clean his shirt while it was on.

Damn.

"And you're Jocelyn Argent."

"That's me," I said with a shrug. Oh my god, this boy is clueless. His mom never taught him how to clean clothes, huh?

Luckily, my mom taught me.

"Don't scrub," I said and did the romantic 'let me clean and touch your shirt AKA lower body area'.

We were both blushing.

Okay I had to bring this up, Scott obviously told him something about me and that's why he looked straight at me.

"What did Scott tell you at lunch?" I asked him. He made a nervous face.

"He actually told me a lot of things at lunch. We had a full conversation; I can't really tell you everything he said."

I can't believe I'm basically interrogating the boy I like, "oh please. I say something, Scott is looking at me, he whispers to you, and then you look up. Right at me. What did he tell you?"

"What did you say?"

Do not answer my question with a question! That's my thing!

I stood up straight and grabbed my shirt and put it back on.

"I said you were cute. But of course, you already knew that. You know that I said I like you and think you're cuter than Scott and all that good stuff. Then I totally embarrassed myself while you were looking. So yeah, that the story of my life," I said in a joking tone. Then I smiled and left with a little flirty face.

I went home after a while, I was so bored. Should I leave Allison? Ehhh, whatever.

Allison came home later and said Scott totally ditched her and it was the WORST date. WOW! What a NICE person.

And then Scotts FRIEND dropped her off. Wow!

I heard the door from the kitchen and I yelled, "I got it dude!" to anyone who was gonna get the door. I opened the door and there stood stiles. Slightly-no very, very creepy because neither I nor Alisson NEVER gave him our ADRESS so how does he know?!

"what'chu doin' at my house, boy?" I asked very, very confused.

He started stuttering and all that, "this is gonna sound weird. Like, really, really extremely weird and"

"What!"

"Did your sister come home yet?"

I made a confused face and said slowly asked, "yes whyyyyyy?"

"nothing." Mommy walked up behind me and I blushed.

"Who's this?" she asked with that stern mom look. Don't embarrass me, mom. DON'T YOU DARE EMBARRASS ME, WE JUST MADE UP!

"Stiles, mom," I made that GET OUT NOW! Face. Yes I told her about my crush on 'stiles'.

"Oh, okay," she smiled at me then Stiles. BUH-BYE!

"Did you want her?" I asked after mom was gone.

"No, um-cool shirt!"

I looked down at my Boondock Saints tee. All it said was VERITAS and Aquinas with the twin's picture on it. Okayyyy.

"Uh, thanks? I'm gonna close my door and hope you leave before this gets even more awkward. Bye." He waved and I shut the door. Okay.

**So what'd you think? Reviews, follows and favorites are very much appreciated so please do! This isn't going to be a Stiles/OC there might be some romance here and there but she just needs someone 'till season two when ISAAC comes in. I mean, that's the whole point of the story. Falling for a werewolf. You know….- Emmy.**

**THIS IS AN UPDATE-I RECENTLY SAW SOME PICTURES OF CRYSTAL REED PRACTICING WITH A KATANA- I DIDNDIDN'T KNOW SHE WOULD BE USING ONE SO IF SHE DOES LATER ON THEN SHE'LL PROBABLY GET IT FROM JOCELYN BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE FUTURE CHAPTERS WRITTEN WITH THAT STUFF!**


	2. God Damn you, Lacrosse!

Chapter 2.

I had the most boring, uneventful weekend and I had to listen to Allison complaining about her date and I was like I DON'T GIVE A FUDGECAKE! She has told me the same story so many times, I could probably re-tell and get every single detail rite. Every time we talk shoe find something that somehow relates to her little misadventure with 'nice guy' Scott.

And now after the most boring uneventful day of school, my dad was picking me up from school.

Allison and Scott were talking behind me so I was all alone, no one here beside me…..

Yay, dads here!

"Daddy!" I yelled like a baby and hugged him, "you rescued me!"

Allison tried to get in the passenger seat but I pushed her out of the way and hopped in. That's what happens when you have a boyfriend and are stuck in freaking La-la land! Whenever I have a boyfriend she's soooo mad and jealous but when she has one, I have to be supportive and happy. Like, she barely knows the boy and she's sooo hooked on him. I already feel like I'm being bumped down on the important list. God, I need a life.

Seriously need a life.

Then my song came in and I was like, "somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me, I ain't the smartest tool in the shed. She was looking kinda dumb, with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead. Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming!"

I killed it.

"Are you going to buy me a katana, dad?" I asked for the millionth time. I WILL ask all day. I need a katana, come on! I already found a few in the five-hundred to six-thousand dollar range. I mean REAL samurai, whole set, colored Katanas from Japan. I will not give up on this quest to get one of those swords. I will only accept victory and no defeat!

I'm seriously serious.

"Stop asking me that, I already told you the answer, Jocelyn," my dad answered and I followed him to the sitting room.

"Oh my god, dad! Do you hate me or something!" I yelled at him and threw my body on the couch.

Allison laughed from the kitchen and growled, running upstairs. I must escape from my family! I made sure to lock my room door and then let myself collapse on my bed. Peoples in this house man!

I started playing the Sims. I'm playing the runaway teen challenge and I just got massive money by picking flowers. I just built a house, bout a bike and got some food! so yay! This challenge is sooo easy, I guess I'll read my Eminem smut! It is soo goood. Except for the chracter always crying, she always cries. For everything! And Eminem is sooo soft. God, I wish I can have his 40 year old self. If I was 40 and not 16. BUT! In one more year, it will be legal for me to date, Eminem, Norman Reedus and all the hot old guys of the world.

I know, I'm gross.

At dinner, I was all silent and annoyed. Why do we have to sit at the table for dinner? This makes no sense! For once, I wish to be the family that grabs their plates from off the counter and then goes back to their rooms.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna die my hair five different colors, get seven tattoos, a motorcycle and get piercing everywhere on my body since I can't have a katana," I said with my attitude voice.

"Ok, cool."

WHAT!? HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?! What the heck, man!

Ughhhhh FML

Allison and I were walking down the steps in school when Scott suddenly appeared. I gave him a dirty look before telling Allison I'd see her later and leaving the two to their couple-ness. I've become a pro at the 'see-you-later' look and the quiet and lonely sauntering off. Sometimes, Allison is a bitch.

I heard Scott say, "she doesn't like me very much, does she."

Since Allison was the people pleaser she was, she'd lie and say I do but I really don't. What's to like? I've heard one good thing about him come from Allison. which didn't really add up as many times Alison complained about the party- which she finally stopped doing- and the boy caused Stiles to lookup up and me to embarrass myself.

But, I'm a little happy that I got Allison off my hands. I can only take too much of her. Well, who and I gonna walk with now? I guess myself, like some dork.

I am a dork. And I can accept that!

After class, Allison was AGAIN walking with me and I was rolling my eyes every five seconds as she talked about Scott!

"Allison, I really don't care!" I said angrily. God! Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott! My head is going to explode!

Lydia and some boy walked up and saved me. The boy had like almost one eyebrow, he needs to go to the nail salon and get that wax on, wax off!

"Allison, Jocelyn this is Johnny, he's on the lacrosse team," she introduced us. I waved and he and Allison went into this full conversation. Like, wow! You have a whole crush! What happened to him?! The boy you were just annoying me about?!

I made an excuse to get out of there. As I walked away, I passed Scott-who was being a little eavesdropper like always- and gave him a dirty look. His nervous and girly face made me laugh. I think he knows that he has to pass my boyfriend test if he wants to date my Twinsie.

I'm really dreading sitting through boring lacrosse, like I don't even know what the game is! How do you play, what are they trying to do?!

At least there's one good thing. Stiles.

"Why do you hate Scott?" Allison asked at home, over a plate of cheese fries.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't like him."

I smiled at her glare and then added, "his face is so funny though."

Then she gave me a confused look. What? First you glare then stare. I am so lost.

"So, I actually had a normal conversation with Stiles today,." it was true, I did and am so happy and proud of myself.

"About what?"

"Um, I asked him to explain lacrosse with him and then we plotted a death. It was a very well thought out and creative death. Did you know his dad is the Sherriff?"

Alison burst out laughing and I gave her the confused look. What?! What is so funny!? I looked behind me and saw nothing funny.

"That's a normal conversation to you?" she asked after her outrageous fit of laughter.

"Yes, isn't it?"

"Just how did that topic come up?"

I shrugged. I don't know. Like I said, we were talking about lacrosse and then we started talking about death and plotted one. What is wrong with that? Normal people do that!

I still don't understand lacrosse or its purpose. Like really don't understand it. What is it's purpose? No seriously, what is the purpose of lacrosse? why couldn't they choose and easier to understand sport like kickball….or tag?

Right now I had on my Tweety Bird ear buds in and was blasting F'ing perfect by Pink and practicing with the punching bag. I like to maintain my sexay figure. You know the light trace of a six-pack and an hourglass figure. Though I think that comes with puberty. Who knows? Ill google it later.

I just make sure to NEVER get TOO muscular. I will never ever let myself get huge biceps and broad shoulders. NEVER! I just make sure I'm strong enough to lug around crossbows. And NOT strong enough to defeat Ryback at a wrestling match.

Dad came downstairs and removed my ear bud. I stopped punching the bag and turned off my music.

"Hey Joc, what would you like for your birthday? Do you want another party?"

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?! I dropped my jaw.

"NO, no parties, just a katana. And beats. And Ipad2 and an I-phone 4 and some cizash to go shopping."

#swagtactics

I love my Samsung captivate but Allison and I need updates. Or just me. Yeah, just me.

"Ok, well. I'm gonna head out. Be right back."

I nodded. How can you just end a conversation like that? Weirdness is so overwhelming.

I was cracking up because Lori was yelling, "the keys, the keys!" in the movie Halloween. That was amazing acting on the scream queen's part. But I would've never went back inside. Screw the kids; he's after me not them! I would've ran down the street and everywhere else I could. And wouldn't going inside the house put the kids in danger, too?

I would've never even went across the street to begin with! Come one, common sense people!

I heard a car screech and a big bump outside so I went out to investigate.

Did my dad just run Scott over?! Wow, that just made my day. I am so cracking up again. Why did dad run Scott over?! OMG I wish I caught it on tape! It must've been so funny!

Allison ran outside and was like, "Dad what are you doing?!" then she glared at me so I would stop laughing. I didn't.

"I don't know he just came out of nowhere!"

Hold on, WHAT WAS HE EVEN DOING HERE? HOW DO THESE PEOPLE KEEP ON LEARNING MY ADDRESS. Allison BETTER NOT BE TELLING THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHERE WE LIVE!

He was just 'comin' to say hi'. Wow. At night time. When you don't even date yet. When we never told you our address. Bye, Scott. I'm done with you. You just made yourself look like a total stupid peeping tom creep. I hope my dad ran you over because you were staring through Allison's window like a total creepy peeping tom!

Before I went back inside, I gave Scott a dirty look. When dad came in he told me to get dressed. I was like WHAT? WHY? I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO THAT STUPID LACROSSE GAME!

Except I didn't yell that, I just got dressed. I was being forced into this! I'm not ready! I can't! Please don't make me!

God damn you lacrosse.

Well.

At least there will be Stiles. Or the back of his head but it's all the same.

Lydia and Allison help up a sign that said 'we luv you Jackson', I would never hold up such a lying AND misspelled sign. The sign wasn't misspelled. The word luv was, like are you illiterate Lydia. Wait, what does illiterate mean again?

Oh my god! Dad just made me put away my Eminem fan fiction! Whyyyyy! So now I'm just clapping and s standing with this lost smile on my face and every time someone turned to me I'd be like, "yeah…." But I was really lost.

YES! YES! Scott I MAY JUST LIKE YOU AFTER ALL- YOU MADE THE WINNING SHOT WHICH MEANS THE GAME IS OVER! I was really smiling and clapping then.

Allison and Scott were gone- probably ran off together to have a quickie.

#EasyAccess

Oh my god Allison, hurry up-it's called a quickie for a reason! I wanna go hooommmmmeeeeeee! Jeez, what don't you understand?! In and out-done!

Goodness, this is all Scotts fault. I hate him. Keeping me at school LATE! I can barely tolerate his existence.

Finally I'm home! Sadly, Allison decided to tell me about her and Scott kissing while I got dressed in my pj's again. I was like KILL ME NOWWW! And while she lied down in my bed and I lied down she wouldn't shut her mouth and I just wanted to punch her in the , I couldn't.

**A/N: I was so happy with the response I got I decided to not even wait for more reviews and stuff and am just gonna update! I really love getting reviews guys so keep it up. I already have like five more chapters written!**

**And as for your questions, only time will tell… Jocelyn and Allison's relationship WILL be tested though… Emmy.**


	3. Hanging out

**A/N at the bottom and you should read it. Texts are in **_**italics**_**. But I will write when it's a text.**

For school today I am gonna braid my hair and throw it over my shoulder. Today I was going simple, wearing a blue V-neck with a white tee under and gray tab cuff cardigan over. My jeans were black acid wash ripped skinnies and my shoes black Doc Martens with blue roses. And I had on my locket, some earrings, and a ring but nothing extraordinary, just a regular outfit.

I am so down today….and bored. Like, what has happened that could possibly make me happy? I don't know…

Oh well!

I was taking pics in front of my mirror like;

#SelfieNation

I walked into Allison's room and found her texting. She was dressed and stuff but was lying on her bed texting.

"I'm leaving you," I said. We had our own cars but we drove each other to school because it saved gas and the environment! She was too involved in her phone so I just shrugged and walked back to my room to close the door. When I passed by her room again she was still in the same spot.

Oh my God, Allison can you come on! Your about to see Scott in like ten minutes! She sooo annoys me.

Ok, I'm gonna do this. I ran up to her and jumped right on her bed, on her body.

"Let's gooooo!" I yelled at her. She got up fast and pushed me away.

"Ouch, your knee went in my stomach! What the heck, Joc?"

I rolled my eyes, "What the heck me? What the heck you? Let's go to school and you can talk all you want to your little boyfriend then!" I stormed out of her room and down the steps. I completely ignored my mom trying to ask me what's wrong and went straight to my car.

Ok, maybe you're thinking I'm jealous and you're completely right! I'm jealous of Scott and the fact that he consumes half of my sister's time. Sooner or later he's gonna be coming to my house! Eating my dinner! Sitting on my couch! Using my toilet! Like, what the heck?!

'_How about you tell Scott to bring you to school,' _I texted Allison and drove to school. It felt different not having her in my cars passenger seat but whatever. I'll live.

Damn, I should've taken her car keys. Nah, that'd be too mean. BUT AWESOME! I should've done it.

Allison was actually behind me in her car and parked next to me in school. When I got out she walked right up to me, "this text was really unnecessary. What's wrong with you?!"

I rolled my eyes. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!

"Um, what's wrong with you? It's always about Scott. Scott this, Scott that. What happened to us being best friends, sisters? We never do anything!"

Allison laughed. THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!

"You're really jealous of me having a boyfriend? Well we live with each other and you never come into my room and just hang out."

Yeah, I know this information. And I have a good reason why, too.

"Because I know it's going to be the same when you come into my room. 'Oh my god, you'll never guess what happened with Scott and I' or 'you know what Scott texted me?". That stuff pisses me off!"

We walked inside the building and there was Scott. She bumped into him and I rolled my eyes as they picked her stuff up and chatted. When they rose again I gave Allison an irritated bye face and then smacked Scott. On accident. On purpose. I smacked him on the front of his face on accident on purpose. There you go.

I banged my head on some random locker and then immediately cleaned my forehead with one of my wipies stashed in my bag. Something happened in the school buses and we have normal classes! I don't know what happened but really?! They couldn't cancel class?!

Allison caught up with me and we started talking

"Ok, I won't talk about Scott at home anymore. But, you're sitting with us at lunch."

I stopped walking, "who's us?"

"Scott and me." She must've saw my face because she added, "and Stiles."

I glared at her but waved it off. We went to our lockers and then she walked me to my class. After saying bye and all that I walked inside the room after waving bye and did my school thing, being very smart and taking notes, asking questions. I'm not a teacher's pet; I'm just an ideal student.

The highlight of class was Stiles having to move next to me because he was talking to Scott. Then I saw a body that was like half dead through the window. Awesome!

Not!

"Nooooooo," I whined as Allison dragged me over to the table she wanted me to sit at. There was Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Danny. Then some girl I didn't know.

Allison had her arm looped through mines tightly and was dragging me with her tray in her hand. I didn't notice how light I was….And how she is doing this while balancing her food. Oh god please let me get hit by a car! Or a bus! I don't want to sit there!

I sat down next to Allison. I stabbed my cheese fry with my fork very roughly and then as Scott looked at me I stuck my tongue out. Maybe we can have a brother sister relationship. Yeah, maybe that could work. Except I'd have to like him just a little more. That's not gonna happen.

Danny decided he was going to start talking about the old dead guy. Danny was my friend. I liked him and he liked me, we weren't besties but I wish we were.

I looked at the girl sitting next to Stiles.

"Wanna switch seats?" she gladly switched. Why did you even sit there if you didn't like Stiles? How could you not like Stiles? I don't know.

Anyway this was the most depressing conversation ever but everyone actually seemed entertained.

Danny said, "So I heard they're saying it was some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

Why are we even talking about this? Is some guy's mauling to near death really this entertaining?

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson said. Everything is a mountain lion in this town. Jeez!

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia and I said in unison. Oh my god, did we just Twinsie? I think we just twinsied. I smiled at her and she gave a nervous look and was like, "isn't it?"

Okay, that was such an act. Why are you acting stupid? Or do you just not want to Twinsie? Whatever.

""Who cares? The guy was probably some homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway," Jackson the dumb-ass said. I rolled me eyes.

"One, what the hell is a tweaker? Two, you are such an asshole, did you ever think about him having family? Maybe it should've been you in the bus. It sure would've made my day," I said to him. Everyone gave me one of those gasp looking looks and I made a confused face and shrugged. It's true. He was such a freaking douche ass hole.

"She's just joking" Allison and her people pleasing. Ughh.

Stiles pulled out his phone and showed us all a video about the guy. Wow this is really fun! What are we going to talk about next? Jeffrey Dahmer? That would be even more fun!

Lydia finally changed the subject, "so what're we doing tomorrow night?" she asked my sister and Scott. Oh yeah, they're going out tonight. Of course, they always go out!

I need a life.

After seeing the couples confused faces she added, "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"We were thinking about what we were gonna do," my sister answered. Always a people pleaser, Allison.

"Well I am not sitting home watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out then were doing something fun."

I nudged Stiles and smiled at him. This was hilarious! A road for disaster.

Allison of course agreed to hang out with the other couple and then Jackson was like, "you know what also sound like fun? Stabbing myself with this fork."

And then I couldn't resist, "you know what also sounds like fun, you getting mauled by a mountain lion. You are just an asshole who will never amount to anything."

Lydia took the fork away and Allison kicked me under the table. I grabbed my braid and clawed her with it. Lydia offered to go bowling and Allison of course was like, oh yeah!

I would've been like, "hell no! How about you two go bowling and my boyfriend and I go on a date with just us?!"

After it was all set and done Lydia asked, "Joc, do you wanna come?"

I scoffed. She shouldn't have asked that because a smart comment was gonna come out of my mouth. I'm not afraid to offend people.

"Bowling with your four? Nah. I mean if Jackson was taken out of the equation then I might consider and if Scott was taken out then I'd def go but that obviously not how things are gonna be so I'll pass."

Not afraid to offend anyone. Or make people laugh. I am a natural at that.

After lunch and a class, I tracked down Stiles and we talked.

I was all nervous and uncooly like, "hey Stiles."

And he replied all the same like, "hey Jocelyn."

"Um. Do you wanna hang out at my place? Like for a movie night or something. I mean, my sister is gonna be out and so are my parents so it'll be just me and I need company so you can like be company and come over- not like as a date but maybe as just friends. Unless you want it to like, be a date….I don't know if you want that but yeah," I really just rambled like an idiot in front of my crush.

And he was like, "sure. Yeah. Cool." And all that blubbering.

And I got his number and he got mines so BAM WHAT!

I had asked Danny first but he canceled on me and I'm not going to be alone. So yeah…Stiles was my second choice and I was beyond nervous but I got through it!

When Allison and I got home we went up in her room and I was laughing the whole way.

"Ugh; hanging out."

I laughed even harder and when I caught my breath I was like, "yup 'hanging out'."

"Well you are 'hanging out' with Stiles."

"Yeah, but we're just friends. And were having a friendly movie night."

She laughed and collapsed on my bed next to me. I don't know why she always chose to sleep and hang out in my room. Yeah, it was way awsomer than hers but it's my room.

#CanIgetSomePrivacy.

After homework and dinner Allison and I were in my room talking again and she slept in my bed. My mom totally took pictures of us which woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I was like;

#StalkerAlert.

Why do parents think they're just allowed to do these things? They just can't snap pictures. Our house was usually spotless but I tidied it up more and more because Stiles was coming over my house and I had to impress!

Lydia is over and we are in Allison's room, looking at her collection of clothes. It was not impressive. Not like mines.

She was giving us the worst suggestions. When it came down to this one shirt that was absolutely hideous I said, "You need to burn that!"

"Please tell me you have better clothes than that," Lydia whispered. I nodded and said, "Allison just let me give you something."

So we ventured over to my room. Lydia's jaw like dropped when she went into my room. Okay, my room is fantastic but come on; you don't have to be in awe. My bed was a circle and had a princess canopy over the whole thing that you slide closed. I have a vanity with lights on the mirror. And a desk that has two long cabinets on the side with mirrors on it and I nice closet- it wasn't a walking so I don't know HOW nice it was- and was getting a flat screen but…..Okay it was awesome.

Lydia went straight to my closet and opened the door. She looked it over a couple times and then turned around with a smile, "I wish we were the same size. Allison, are you two the same size?"

Yes, of course we are sisters!

"Her pants are a little big on me and so are her shirts but they still fit nicely," she answered and I nodded in agreement.

"Allison, I envy the fact that you have that as a sister."

Wow, what a compliment! I never thought Lydia could be so nice….

"I envy that you don't," Allison said with a laugh and a smile. I threw a pillow at her face and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. Such a baby.

I would never do that…

Lydia and I put together and outfit out of my clothes. My BRAND NEW $113 hot pink long sleeve sweater-yes I pay that much for sweaters- with this cheap five dollar graphic tee and then my skinny jeans. She looked perfect. I sat her down at my vanity and Lydia and I did her hair.

We didn't do much but re-curl it so it looked better but it wasn't much different. I think Lydia and I were just lost in the styling mindset and were going crazy.

"Remember to take off the sweater when you bowl and do not get it dirty. I WILL kill you." I said when we were finally done.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lydia asked. I shrugged. Should I tell her? Eh, why not.

"Someone is coming over. He's just a friend but I'm planning to change that." I made suggestive eyebrows at her and she smiled. I don't understand why she's lying on my bed with a pose like there's a camera somewhere around here.

"Who-" Lydia was cut off by my Dad barging on my room. Oh my God, what is wrong with these peoples?

"Dad!" I said surprised. I made a face and he realized what I meant.

"Hey Mr. Argent," Lydia said all sweet and creepy like

Was she flirting with my dad!? EWW, THAT'S GROSS!

"Oh, that's right, I completely forgot to knock," he realized and the apologized. I nodded at him and he continued on, "I am just here to tell your sister that she will not be going out tonight."

"What!?" I both yelled. She has to leave!

"Dad, I'm going out with my friends tonight."

Yeah, exactly!

Allison tried to argue but my dad just shushed her. She couldn't go out because there's an animal attacking someone.

"It's out of my hands, there's a curfew, no one under 18 is allowed out past 9:30. Besides, now you can hang out with your sister instead of your friends."

OH HELLLL TO THE NOOOOOOOOO!

"What-" I tried but he shushed me too and then he left.

Damn you, dad!

We twinsies sighed and I slapped my forehead.

"You two are daddy's little girls," Lydia said. I scoffed. You wish. I'm not a mommy's girl either.

I guess this means Stiles isn't coming over. I'm home alone, now. Wanna know why? Allison went out the window and Lydia used the stairs! Guess I'll enjoy my movies myself.

I took a shower and was just chillin' in my Tweety bird tank top and shorts. They were the cutest little Pj's ever!

I had my stuffed doggy next to me and was watching a scary movie all by myself. I was truly scared.

I jumped at the doorbell and then rolled my eyes. I made sure to grab my mom's kitchen knife and then swung open the door. I let out a battle cry and was about to cut a bitch when I saw it was Stiles.

He screamed and was like, "what're you doing?!"

I looked at the weapon and nervously shrugged. I threw the knife perfectly and it made a clattering noise from inside the sink.

"Oh my god, Stiles! What are you doing here!? There's a curfew!"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would care!"

I blushed even more and was like 'oh, okay. Well come in"

He came in all nervously and I was like 'YESSSS.'

But only on the inside…On the outside I was all cool and chill.

"Okay, so I was thinking we should watch Detention. It is a horror comedy and it has Joshie in it so it's a win, win."

"Joshie?" he asked. I nodded. My love.

"Josh Hutcherson."

He made the idiot 'O' face and I smiled, putting in the movie.

Stiles was confused halfway through the movie, kept on talking and asking questions and I just wanted to punch him in the neck! But he's too adorable.

I broke a Good bar in half and gave him a piece.

"That movie was the best horror comedy since _Scary Movie _not to mention that Josh produced when it he was like 19," I said and ate a rectangle of chocolate.

"Okay it was kind of funny but Scary movie is a classic," he argued.

I rolled my eyes, "Scary movie is a parody of other movies. Detention has original ideas and classic comedy and Josh Hutcherson."

"Still doesn't change the fact that that was the movie was the most ridiculous one I've ever seen."

I shrugged and nodded. Can't argue with that.

"Hey, at least you saw some boobies. Wow, it's been an hour" Where is peoples?" I said and looked at the door. It wasn't 9:30 just yet but still, where is my family?

I made some cheese fries and I was dancing to some music all crazy like. Stiles was doing the awkward dance thing with me. We were pretty close but not as much as I want to be. Whatever.

I was so out of breath so I collapsed on my couch and reached over to grab a cheese fry." My fingers came on contact with an empty plate. I looked over at Stiles sitting next to me.

"Dude, did you eat my last cheese fry?" I asked with a glare.

Allison walked in the house to see possibly the weirdest thing ever. Stiles and I wrestling in the family room. I attacked him.

Never.

Eat.

My.

Last.

Cheese.

Fry.

**I'm sorry if I confused you guys, the sisters don't share a room…I know Joc was a little mean to Jack in this chapter but he was being a douche sooooo. Thanks guys for continuing to review and support the story, I really do appreciate it. If you read the reviews and were wondering who that crazy guest was it's my friend Alex from school…**

**I'm not good at writing the sister stuff because my sister who is around my age is special needs o we don't hang out like sisters because she can't walk and talk and all that stuff. And I do not really hang out with my seven year old sis a lot so I don't know**

**Oh and thanks for saying I'm an amazing writer- I really appreciate that a lot. I actually have heart monitor written and I'll think you'll like it…**


	4. Auntay Katay

Allison just tried to poison me!

She gave me the most disgustingest-don't care if that's not a word- piece of chocolate EVER!

I had to spit it out on her floor and stick my head under that faucet.

We were just bonding as sisters…..no boyfriend talk. Even though I don't have a boyfriend and only she does.

Whatever

We came up with these nicknames for each other. I got J-Lynn and she got Allybear. I couldn't think of anything more original. But I got a total G name!

We bought some chocolate and watched this old movie. It was so fun. We ended the night in my room, playing cards. I was totally beating her at this game called speed.

I was so excited!

My aunt Kate was coming to town. Back to town, I guess. I asked her to get me a 'you-know-what.'

She and I have the best relationship! She likes me way more than Allison and she is like my role model. I love her sooooo much! She is the coolest aunt ever!

I was just falling asleep- I was too excited to go to bed- when I heard some noises downstairs. Another reason my aunt likes me way better is because I'm not soft.

Usually, I don't investigate noises but I will tonight. I grabbed the knife under my mattress and got up to go investigate.

Dad was trying to sneak out!

Hmmmmmmmmmmm…suspicious.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked and tucked the knife in my house slippers side. I cannot walk barefoot and do not like socks and shoes so I wear house slippers at home.

"Your aunt Kate just texted, I'm going to pick her up," he answered, He was acting all sneaky like…

"What's wrong?"

"She's having car trouble, everything's ok," I hate when people try to lie to me because I can tell when people lie. Sometimes. And that was defiantly a lie.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"No, no it's just a flat ire. Go back to bed, honey."

"Dad, can I come?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "No. just got back to bed, it's really late."

Whatever. I shrugged and went back to my room. I put my hide-a-knife away and they took off my slippers, getting cozy in bed again.

Allison was sleeping in my room again and she asked, "What was it?"

I shrugged and then got back up to close my canopy, "nothing. I guess Kate has a flat tire. Dad went to go pick her up. Or he lied and has a mistress that he visits at night."

I got all comfy for the second time and was ready to hit the hay.

"Oh, ok. Night."

"Yup."

When I woke up, I got out of bed-careful not to wake my sister- and ran to the guest room where I assumed my aunt was. I let out an excited screech at the site of her and hugged that woman.

"Oh my god, I don't see you for a year and you turn into a runway model," she exclaimed and smiled. I went on the bed b because I didn't have my boots on. Forgot those.

"Ally and I are real lookers," I bragged and fluffed my hair with a cute little laugh.

"Sweetie, you're more than a looker, you're a knockout. I hope you two got guys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention."

I smiled, "working on one. Other guys are interested but I got my eyes set on him only. I kinda got him in the bag."

"One? Working on it? You should have him on his knees, begging to have you."

"Yeah but I'm a little bit too intimidating for him. Anyway, do you need some help unpacking?"

I went to unzip a black duffel bag on her bed but she shot out her hand like a very fast thing and grabbed my hand.

What? Okayyyyy….

"NOT that one!" she yelled and I pulled my hand back slowly. It's a bag! What do you have in it? Now I GOTTA go in the bag!

"See? You turn out beautiful and I get a kung Fu death glare," she said and tried to laugh it off. I smiled and gave a nervous chuckle but the bag of mystery was too mysterious.

"Is everything okay with your car?" I wasn't really concerned about the car and I hate small talk but it's polite. Annnnnd I'm beating around the bush. I haven't done that since I was like seven!

"Yeah, just needed a jumpstart," she said from inside the closet.

What?!

A JUMPSTART.

Well, I'm adding that to the 'suspicious things about my aunt' list, along with a black duffel bag. Why is she lying to me? OR my dad is lying. Well, they're both lying.

Ahh, Shut it!

"Ok. Were you able to get one?" I asked really over excited. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up if she doesn't have it. She has it!

"Yeah, and it was a pain in the ass hiding it from your dad."

Oh my GOD! I got me a Katana! It is so amazing!

The braid was crystalish blue with a white rayskin and the handle was black with a floral design on it. The scabbard was royal blue with purple dragons over it. And the blade was stainless steel and twenty five inches. Or twenty four and a half. The only plain parts were the black butt cap, guard, scabbard tip, scabbard mouth and the collar.

I jumped up and hugged that woman. Were both not sappy people and I HATE being all touchy and stuff but I can't help it. This is a wish come true!

"OH MY GOD! Thank you, Thank you! I love you; you are the BEST aunt ever!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well as long as you're serious about it, I'd buy you a whole arsenal of weapons," she smiled and I made a confused face. That sounded very weird. I'm probably going to have to add my Aunt to the suspicious list. Or the crazy list. Because that didn't sound sane.

Whatever.

My dad all but flipped on Kate but she said it was all worth it. It really was. I am so excited!

I had to wear my leather jacket all closed because of the fact that my shirt says smokin' hot, badass, and spicy and saucy. My dad would not approve. And neither the principal nor the teachers cared. Wow.

The shirt was like a black block shirt and my leggings were black with red floral print and I had on these old plain Doc Martens. They still looked brand new but they didn't smell brand new. PHEWWWW WEEEE!

I looked pretty plain today. Besides my ring, earrings, bracelet and locket, I looked plain. I had on my wayfarers and was taking those cute little selfies in the bathroom. I AM a knockout huh?

School was SO boring, I was making my way over to my car. Allison and I didn't drive together today because I thought she would save her boyfriend from his dorky little bike and give him a ride but she wasn't so thanks for wasting my gas and time!

Scott was coming over our house to 'study'. Hah! Like I'd believe that! I was leaving school early so I could get home and get in my training room and make the most of my sword. They won't know I'm home, I told Allison I was going out to do some kind of training but I am NOT leaving MY HOUSE for Allison's BOYFRIEND whom I do NOT like!

So too bad.

I won't barge in or intrude or anything….I really don't want to see any of dat. Allison SWEARS it's just studying but she just a naïve little child and Lydia pretty much pressured her to do something with Scott and to not forget a…I hate that word. I don't like that word so were just gonna say a Trojan Man. Yup.

I unlocked my door and ran straight to my bedroom and grabbed my sword, clothings and key. There was a room in the house no one was allowed in. I don't know if I locked it but it will save me from coming back upstairs to get the key if it is locked.

I probably should do my homework first but it's in my car. In the garage. That's just too much work.

As I walked through my basically second room, I touched my throwing axes-the stainless steel ones with the sleek designs- and large variety of throwing knives with a few throwing stars. My collection was really amazing.

Next was the archery collection. Crossbows, compounds, recurves, longbow- I have one- and on reflex bow. I don't use those two, they're so ugh.

These were basically the ones I would never give up. Allison has a few of my old ones but my favorites were right here. Like my diamond infinite edge pink camo compound and my purple one. It wasn't all special but it was purple. Then there was my pink challenger crossbow, and my VER EXPENSIVE vapor crossbow. It is sooooo amazing. MY favorite lavender Recurve bow and another hot pink one and a silver one.

On the wall was a rack thing that had arrows, arrowheads and bolts. Pink, purple, blue, silver, gold, black. I had a variety of the things!

I hoped to add a new collection of just swords. Knives, daggers, katanas, machetes. I don't know! I get off by these things. Like, these types of things are so awesome! I LOVE them! But no one really knows I have this armory, my friends anyway.

I have no friends, who am I kidding?

All I have is Lydia and my sister. Possibly Stiles.

I have friends! My training dummies!

Oh please, all the puncture wounds I put in them they probably hate me.

I need a life.

I have a lot of things from my cheerleading days-yes I was a cheerleader! - Like sports bras with cute little saying. I changed into one that said 'this beauty is a beast.' It is true.

I'm beasty, yo!

I had read things, watched videos and I'm basically a master at using a katana already. All I need to do is get used to the weight and you know, actually USE one but I'm a pro.

So I had my music playing and that stupid song from Grease came on and I couldn't help myself, "Grease is the word that's you heard. It's got groove, it's got meaning. Grease is the time it's the place, it's the motion. Yeah Grease is the way we are feeling."

HOLY SMOKIN' JOE! I JUST CUT JOE'S HEAD OFF.

Joe is one of my dummies. He has the most holes in him. I think he was my first. Now he has no head. I didn't think I would cut his head off!

It.

Was.

AWESOME!

I think I heard someone come home but I was doing my thing and involved in it. I'm pretty sure it was Allison and Scott. I won't be surprised if they were up there trying to do it. I mean, they made out before even having a 'first date' and now after having one they're trying to do it. I now I've made jokes about it before but now it's real.

Don't mean to be like this with my Twinsie but….

#EasyAccess

I was just practicing all the moves with my Katana when someone opened the door I turned around fast, forgetting about my Katana and swinging it.

Allison and her little boyfriend were standing there. She is so lucky I wasn't that close because she would be dead.

"What are you doing here?!" We twinsies screeched. This was MY room! She is NOT allowed to just waltz in here and be in my crap.

"I was just, um, looking for my bow," she stammered out.

I rolled my eyes. YOUR bow in MY room. She knows her bow is in the garage because our stuff is separated.

"Oh please, did you come in here to show off my stuff to your boyfriend?" I asked and then slapped Scotts wandering hand. He was trying to touch my stuff, "If you touch anything over there I will cut off every one of your fingers and shove them up every hole you have!"

"Jocelyn!" Allison yelled at me. I smirked and yelled, "Allison!"

"You said you were going to be out!"

"Well I'm obviously here at MY house," I said.

"Yeah. And can you put on a shirt?!" She asked and pointed at my sports bra. Allison's just jealous that I have better boobs than her. Like I can't control what sports bras do to my boobs. They do them to everybody's boobs. Except Allison's.

Lml. That means Laugh Mad Loud. I crack myself up! I don't care who laughs but I cracks myself up!

I grabbed the straps and pulled it up, moving them around. She made another face and I winked, waving Buh-BYE!

"Your bows in the garage now get out!" I pushed her and Scott away from the door and then slammed it.

OH! I almost forgot! I opened the door and poked my head out, "Allybear, don't touch the guns."

What?

We sell firearms to the law enforcement.

_Argent Arms!_

It's how we live here and I have two thousand dollar crossbows.

I was practicing when I heard the rents come home and ran to the hall.

"Hey guys," I greeted happily. My aunt smiled at me. She and my mom were putting groceries away. My dad was coming from the direction of the garage with Scott and Allison trailing behind him.

"Look who I found in the garage-" He cut himself off when he saw me, "Joc, put that away. And put on a shirt."

Oh YEAH! This is embarrassing! My dad is getting a great view! Barf in my mouth!

"Dad, I gotta get used to it in my hands. Get familiar with the weight," I switched it between either hand and cracked a smile. My mom finally saw me and made a face, motioning towards her own chest. Oh my god! Calm down people! Can't you be cool!

I went upstairs and changed, showered. All the goods. When I came back down, Scott was staying for dinner! Did I NOT predict this!

I hate that boy. I hate Scott.

"I hate awkward dinners," I said as everyone sat around the dinner table, silently eating. Ugh.

"This isn't awkward. I'm perfectly comfortable," My dad said. I grumbled, "yeah, you and only you."

"Chris, you making the dinner awkward. Lay off the boy," my aunt said and put emphasis on making. It was true. Scott had endured a large amount of interrogating and antagonizing already. I'm pretty sure there will be more.

"Well guys, can I show you what I learned to do today?" I asked, I'm already really good with my Katana and I want to show everyone. My parents were going to say no but my aunt totally saved me, saying yes and all that.

I love her sooooo much!

I brought one of my newer training dummies upstairs by myself and was like check out my skillz, yo! When I was done, everyone was smiling and clapping for me. Except Scott.

I grabbed the head on the floor-the training dummies of course-and hit towards him. He caught it and made his little nervous face. After putting it down he drank some water nervously, almost choking on it.

"You okay Scott? Want something else to drink besides water?" my mom offered.

"Oh-no, I'm good. Thanks," he stammered out.

"We can get you some beer?" My dad said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"N-no, thanks."

"Shot of tequila?"

"Dad. Really?" Allison stopped our dad and I praised the lord. This is so ridiculous! Like come on dude! STFU! I HATE awkward dinners, man.

"You don't drink, Scott?" my dad asked. If he drunk, don't you think he would have taken you up on the offer? Yeah, thought so.

"I'm not old enough to."

I scoffed and forked a piece of food. Wow. Good answer.

"That doesn't seem to stop most teenagers," my mom said.

"No, but it should."

I choked on water this time and gave curt 'nice going' nod at Scott. Very impressive. I think Scott is starting to pick up people pleasing from Allison.

"Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night," Aunt with that one.

My dad blurted out, "you smoke pot?"

"Okay, let's change the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, uh- Allison tell us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that."

Oh no, were talking about Lacrosse! Damn it! I hate that sport.

"Oh yes, please enlighten me on this that sport," I said sarcastically and forked my food angrily again.

"Um, well, you know hockey?" not really. "It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice."

"Hockey on grass- is called field hockey." Truuuuuu….

Allison sent a pleading look at me and I rolled my eyes. I did survive three of these things and am really good at doing so. I guess I can help Scott.

"So, he meant it's like field hockey, except with different stick," I said. I tried to ignore the looks I was getting from Scott and Allison because I still don't like the boy! I just can't stand this dinner.

"Exactly."

"And can you slap check like in hockey?" Oh my god, Kate! Can we end this conversation about Hockey!?

"Um- yeah. But it's only the, uh, gloves and the sticks."

"Sounds violent. I like it," my aunt said. I made a face. Yup, you're defiantly going on my crazy, weird and perverted list.

"Scotts amazing. Dad and Joc came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?"

"He was fine," my dad just totally killed her vibe. My aunt turned to me with an expecting look along with Allison.

I scoffed, "you think I was paying attention? All I know is that he made the winning shot, which also means that I got to go home."

"Yeah, he scored the winning shot," Allison continues to brag.

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes.

"His last shot ripped a hole through the goalies net. It was incredible."

"Well, I think the goalie was playing with defective stick. So-"

I sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this, "dad, just quit it. You know the boy is good at the sport. The other team passed the ball straight to him. Maybe if you stopped grilling the kid I wouldn't have to be sticking up for him, this dinner wouldn't be so awkward and you could actually get to know the boy. Trust me; I think we all know that if anyone, he's the guy for my sister and your daughter."

The looks Scott was giving me, I can't take ire. They were all appreciative and shocked. I had to say it, "and that doesn't mean I like you."

He nodded and I nodded back. This dinner got even more awkward.

"You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of tequila."

Everyone laughed but I didn't get the humor. What was so funny? I don't know. At least it eased the tension.

After a second my dad said, "You were kidding right?"

"Yeah."

Scott had to be excused for a little phone call and when he was off talking, Allison hugged me and stuff.

"Oh my god, thank you. I so owe you big time."

"Yeah. You know what to do if dad ever hates my boyfriend. If I get one."

"I don't think that will ever happen," she said and I made a surprised, shocked, I'm gonna-beat-your-ass look. I thumped her on the back of her head and she pushed me. It wasn't hard but she still pushed me.

I flicked some of my water on her and she did it back. We were probably gonna have an all-out war but my mom stopped us and we had to go back to the table.

Since when did we sit around as a family and eat dessert in this house!? When can I go?!

I might stay if it's chocolate cake. Or apple pie. Or chees fries.

Those were my thoughts as the people continued to talk all about Scott. He finally came back and tried to leave and I was like hallelujah! Btu my aunt Kate had made him stay and then my mom was like, "Allison was just telling us you work for a veterinarian."

Why the big words, ma why not animal doctor?

Jeez!

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit?"

I spit out some of my soda, "you hit a dog?!"

She gave me a look, "I told you about this before."

I scoffed, "you think I was paying attention?"

My dad totally interrupted our sister to sister conversation and asked, "What does your boss think of all the animal attacks? Any theories?"

"Everyone was just saying it was a mountain lion."

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion," my aunt added.

Why was everyone acting all suspicious and weird in a low tone of voice?

"What do you think, Scott?" mommy asked the boy.

"I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious."

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog? Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior - They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know - the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal - Turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite."

I sighed and slammed my hand on the table. I'm big no animals. I love them, "seriously dad?! You had to bring that up?! The dog dies, didn't it?"

That dog, our dog, he was a special dog. I loved him soo much. Just to intimidate Scott, he just had to bring it up. That is too far.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it."

I scoffed, "oh yeah, well pin a rose on his nose. He shot it to put it out of its misery."

"Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead," my dad said.

"No, your father I just heartless and acted like we couldn't treat the dogs rabies!" I said very angrily and jumped out my chair. Off to my rom I go, to escape these damned people I call family.

I was coming back downstairs to see what was for dessert when I heard, my aunt say, "Uh. What'd you take from my bag?"

She was talking to Scott who again was rather nervous always interrogating that boy, those people.

"What?"

"My bag. What'd you take from it? Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?"

My dad walked up, I started downstairs again while my dad asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open."

Oooohhhhh, Scott, if you were going to do some sneaking, couldn't you have remembered to close the bag!

When I'm doing some sneaking, I always try my best to make it look like I was never there. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Allison tried to stop the interrogation, "He didn't take –"

My aunt cut her off and from where I was standing behind them; I made a face and smirked. She said, "Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?" my aunt was so cool and chill about it, chuckling and shrugging. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle myself. Scotts face is sooooo funny.

My aunt is usually the nice, cool one but he went in her bag so I guess that means something was in there. I GOTTA get in that bag!

"Nothing. I swear."

My aunt then said, "You don't mind proving it, do you?"

I gasped. I'm such a little bystander. Wow.

"Are you serious?" Allison said and made that face. That 'are you serious?' face. This is kinda hilarious! I just can't wait to see how this plays out. Oh my God.

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?"

Allison tried to plead with my dad to get Kate to stop and I actually felt bad. If I was I the situation, a smart comment would've been flown out of my mouth and things would be getting heated up here!

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me."

What!? How did she know about the suspicious bag? Oh yeah, I told her. But I wanted to go through it firrrrssstttt. DAD! Bus her!

"You?" my aunt asked, disbelievingly. That's why she like me more, Allison! I don't go through her bags!

Yet.

"Mm - hmm, me."

I gasped and turned around, laughing. My dad and aunt were shocked. Allison had a Trojan Man! She went for a raincoat! A rubber! A glove! A love sock! A sheath!

Good girl gone BAD! OMG!

She was in sooooo much trouble.

Hah!

**Don't know how I feel about this chapter. Ehhh…..Not a-lot of action that Jocelyn could be a part f in this chapter…I almost completely skipped it but decided against it…Okay, well R&R & F&F please. They are appreciated! (Ps: R&R is basically reviewing and reviewing and more reviewing. And following and favoriting and sharing and posting and all that good stuff.)**


	5. MA BIRTHDAY!

So, I found some interesting glass on my aunt's car window. I wonder what broken glass had to do with a jumpstart or flat tire. But anyway, I'm going to sleep early because…

MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW!

I already have a whole outfit planned and day. I'm SO excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!

I woke up and got out of bed and my slippers were missing. So I tiptoed over to my sister room because I was not walking fully barefooted over there.

I jumped on her bed and she woke up. We both shouted to each other, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Were 17, were 17, were 17, were 17!" I sang and my aunt walked in.

"Happy birthday girls!" She said and we both smiled and thanked her.

"Hey, Allison, I am so sorry about last night. Like you don't even understand how sorry I am."

Allison with her people pleasing ways said, "Oh, totally forgotten."

"No, not forgotten by me. Come on. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something."

"You were just - being protective."

True but it was horrid bitchy.

"An over protective horrid bitch. Anyways, I've got something for you both. Allison, I've gotten you this-" she handed her a box and said, "And Joc, I got you this."

We opened our boxes and smiled at the same time. Allison had a necklace and I had a charm bracelet. Mines was way better, it had a wolf, a moon, a crossbow, a star, a gun, and a fairly new katana charm. Allison's was like a wolf and a moon and some stuff but I was too involved in my own to even care about hers.

"Oh my god thanks! I love it!" I yelled and jumped up to hug her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Alisson, forgotten?"

"Completely! I love it!"

"There both family heirlooms And I hate all the sentimental crap but the symbol on the pendant and the wolf charm-almost every charm-has a little symbolic meaning."

I smiled, "what's with all the weapons? And the wolves?"

Allison looked curious too.

"If you ever want to learn about your family, look it up."

I groaned and Allison said, "you gonna make us work for them?"

YEAH! That is so rude! Like, enough secrets lady! Just tell me what it means! You know I'll never search for it, it's too much work!

"Some mysteries- are worth the effort," she said all mysterious like and I rolled my eyes. Okay, got to shower. I curled the ends of my hair today and am happy with the job.

I ran down the steps and walked to the kitchen on my tip toes. Allison noticed me from where she sat and laughed, saying, "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my house slippers and I'm looking for my Minnie Mouse flats. I was wearing a black Minnie mouse sweater and skinny jeans. Of course, I had the charm bracelet on, my bow ring, my locket, a love bangle and Minnie mouse earrings.

"Your flats are in my closet."

I glared at her and tip toed back upstairs to get my flats. What a bitch.

Allison drove us to school today and we blasted music the whole time. Allison doesn't want anyone to know it's her birthday but everyone will know it's my birthday and we were born the same day so they are obviously going to know.

Lydia put balloons and cards in my locker and she is so sweet, I just love her. She is like my best friend!

She wasn't in school today. Something happened to her and Jackson so I will have to visit her at her house my free period.

And where is my sister? And Scott?

He such a bad influence and I hate him because he stole my sister on our birthday. OUR DAY!

Really, need a life.

I haven't talked to Stiles lately and I feel kind of bad. And now I have a perfect excuse. I mean, I can call him any other time but what do I say. I am a hot mama but I am an awkward person sometimes.

"Where is Scott and where is my sister?" I asked him once I called. I have been calling her phone and she decides to not answer and I just want to strangle her!

"I don't know I'm calling him now!"

FML! My dad will kill me if I know she left school with her boyfriend and didn't tell him and I obviously know!

I would be very happy if Allison was here so I can snake my hands around her neck and squeeze so hard her head pops off like a jack in the box!

So much stress on my birthday! I have no car and can't visit Lydia so I'm WALKING! This is dorkier than Scott's bike! I am pissed at Allison right now. We couldn't she just take Scotts bike. They could get those pegs for the back! Or she could sit on the handle bars but leave me the CAR!

Her mom sent me upstairs when I finally arrived and I stumbled across the weirdest sight ever. Was Lydia giving Stiles a BJ? Why do I have this feeling in my stomach?

Yup, I'm jealous. Pissed too. IS THIS WHAT 'CALLING' SCOTT TO FIND OUT WHERE HE IS MEANS! NICE.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked from the doorway. I hope that I didn't sound angry and jealous because I said in a tude. Stiles jumped up and turned around, trying to explain his situation. I saw Lydia, her eyes closed and Stiles had his pants zipped.

Wow, getting jealous over a guy that's not even your boyfriend! Nice, Jocelyn. Like Lydia would ever want Stiles. Even though he's way better than Jackson, Seriously better.

"I can explain. She took some pills and," Stiles started but I held up a hand and said with a nod, "Don't worry, I get it."

I went to sit down next to Lydia and Stiles said all awkward that he was leaving. I shook Lydia and she woke up.

I smiled at her and said, "Hey, Lyd, I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" she asked in her little drunken haze.

"Cause, it's my birthday," I said nice and slow. What a dummy.

"What'd I do?"

"I just said the locker thing!" I said. My anger kind of flared up again and I shouted a bit. I took a deep breath and said, "Lydia, how many pills did you take?"

"Um-" she started but collapsed on her bed again. Okayyyyyy. I'm just gonna go…Her phone made a noise and I grabbed it. She got a text from Allison! What the hell?! Allison ignores my calls but texts Lydia.

I tried to read it but Lydia's phone is so complicated and stupid! A video was playing. Apparently Lydia is joining the selfie nation!

OMFG! What in the hell was that. I looked at Lydia and how she was passed out because she was so stressed and had to take pills. Poor Baby. I pressed the mail icon and texted it to myself and then I pressed the little trash button so it would delete.

That's why she stayed home and that's why she took pills and that's why Jackson is all scared and crazy and wow.

Wow.

I wrote Lydia a note and then started walking back to school. I was going to be late and I called Allison, leaving her these very dirty and very mean voice mails she won't like. Then, I quit because she obviously is not going to answer. Because she is a bitch.

I'm cursing! Great! See what she does to me? I am in shape but I do not want to walk to school from Lydia's house! There is a reason she has a car and doesn't take the bus. There is a reason I have a car! Forget the environment; I am never carpooling with Allison again. Unless I drive so I can leave her at school and force her to walk!

I missed my class! So nice! I went home and no one was home. There was a not from my note saying, 'Hey! I went off to do a little business. Your parents went to the conference; I think they want you to meet them there. Happy birthday, girls. Love you!'

I'm again all alone. In my house. And I'd rather not go to the conference where all hell is probably breaking loose because Allison is 'missing.' I hate Scott! I want to run him over with a monster truck!

Oh no, my pops is calling me! That's nice! I answered and said all nervous like, "Hello?"

"Jocelyn, where are you and Allison?" he sounded angry.

Forget you, Allison. I'm saving myself, "I'm home. She went somewhere with her little boyfriend and completely abandoned me on our birthday. I had to walk to Lydia's then back to school even and I missed the class and walked for no reason and then I walked home! She isn't answering my calls so I wouldn't know."

My dad was like okay and he said he's proud of me and blah, blah, blah! I always get good grades; it's not a big deal!

I was lying in my room, sending these dirty texts to Allison. There were lots of threats and lots of curse words. I took my shower and changed into my comfy Pj's. It was only a t-shirt and shorts. WITH MY HOUSE SLIPPERS! I found them, under my bed. So I washed them and put them on. In harmony.

My Aunt Kate came into my room with a sad face and said, "You good? Alone on your birthday."

"Ok. I guess my mom got me a cake and my dad got some gifts and hopefully Allison gets grounded for her life."

"Pretty mad at her, aren't you?" she asked and I nodded. She gave me a hug. I wasn't crying or anything but she hugged me.

My dad installed my flat screen in my room and I got a much unexpected Katana and rack. It was purple and black. Very pretty. I loved it. And I got lots of kiz-ash to go shopping. I'm thinking about buying thousands and thousands of crop tops and high wasted jeans. Jewelry and shoes. Everything and anything.

My birthday was horrible but now I'm a little happy. Allison is in big trouble! So awesome!

In bed, I found myself fingering my wolf charm while I lied in bed…

**She finds out about wolves in the next chapter guys! Yes, spoiler! Sorry for not even updating but I will soon. Only two episodes for TW left! PLEASE DON'T LET ISAAC DIE!**


	6. Scott Is So Dumb!

I was concentrating hard. I was doing something important.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

I was chewing popcorn and I needed it to be even. Everything needs to be even with me. I have OCD. One kernel one each side of my mouth.

Shut up.

I was watching a movie on my laptop. One of my most favorite movies, 13 going on 30. I don't know why I love it so much, I just do. Like I don't know why I'm so obsessed with Grease. I just am.

Someone knocked on my door and I knew who it was because only one person knocks in this house nowadays.

"Come iiiinn," I sang out, pressing the pause button. It was so convenient because all I had to do was press spacebar. My aunt Kate came in and I sighed. Thank god it was her.

"Hey, what's up?" she sat down next to me on my bed and I closed down the page I had open.

Did you know that I got in trouble because I didn't tell my parents about Allison leaving and I didn't stop her? What was I supposed to do?! I can't control her! God, I was so mad!

"Being bored. Doing homework. I think I'm going to start a blog called 'I hate my sister and wish I was an only child' because it's true."

My aunt laughed and asked, "Are you still mad at her for getting you grounded?"

I scoffed," mad is an understatement. But, it's not all her fault, I also despise my dad but why be a hormonal teen and yell, 'I hate you! Just leave me alone!' and then slam my door? I'm just plotting revenge."

"Well, what are you working on? Can I help?"

"I don't know. It's some report on some old family history. I don't think we have anything interesting about our family. I haven't started."

"Specific to your family?"

I shrugged and said, "Why? Do you have any ideas?" Maybe she can do my project for me because it is so brig. I mean, I'll type and she does the hard part.

She told me to type La Bete Du Gevudan. The beast of Gevudan.

I speak French, Spanish, Chinese, and of course English. I learned French first and then Spanish and I am learning to speak Chinese. I can write it even though it's really hard. I clicked Wiki and looked at the picture. Some animal. Still not getting how this relates to us at all, "What's this?"

"It's an old French legend that-believe it or not- has something to do with your family."

I looked at the first couple of sentences.

_The beast of Gevudan is the historical name associated with the man-eating wolf like animal. _

Yep. I'm lost. This is weird. I read, "In 1766 in a province of Lozere, la Bete killed over a hundred people."

"Mysterious animal attacks. Just like in a certain town called Beacon Hills."

This is just a myth right. My suspicious level is raising and I would like to know what this has to do with my family.

"But, these attacks are just mountain lions, right? I mean, my father shot it last night. What was it back then?"

Wolf like creature. What is a wolf like creature? A wolf? If it was why they didn't just say that? There's something more here.

Kate answered, "Nobody knows for sure. But I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion.

Okay. I'm gonna google what in the hell is a wolf like animal because it doesn't make any sense if it's not a mountain lion. And what does this have to do with Beacon hills?

"What was it?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like a wolf. But it sounds like an evil horrid Jacob Black."

She looked at me with a look and I knew I had to elaborate. I sighed, "A wolf? A werewolf!"

Werewolves are not real. They are fake mythical creatures that do not exist. When my aunt left the room I grabbed my phone and opened that message I sent from Lydia's phone. I stopped the video so it was paused on the wolves face. Time to do some research. Cue the weird suspicious something's about to happen music like they do in the walking dead. I searched the killings going on here and the ones from the legend.

It was very similar and didn't make sense to me. I think I'm gonna search Allison's necklace. I walked to her room and open the door.

OH NO! I AM BLINDED PLEASE HELP ME I CANNOT SEE!

I screamed and walked out, slamming the door. Allison boobs. Scott butt. Eww, Eww, Eww! Kill me now! I will never open my eyes again! Never! I am already way too close to my sister and we just got WAY closer.

MY parents came running to where I stood.

"What is it? Why are you screaming?! Is Allison okay?" My dad yelled. I nodded and swallowed. I will save her.

"Yup, just saw a spider. Right there." I pointed to the floor and m=y mom and ad looked. My mom said, "I don't see anything."

I shrugged and said, "What are you talking about! It's right there!" I pointed to a new spot as my dad walked away with a smirk. My mom looked for it and said, "Nothing, Jocey."

I sighed and shook my head, "Mom, I think you need glasses." I stomped on the non-existent spider and walked to my room. That was funny. A shudder ran through me as I thought about Allison. So blinded.

The only reason I am in Allison's car is because I'm reading about this wolf stuff and I can't read and drive. It is so awkward in here. To ease the tension I looked at her crazy through my hair. Like gave her one of those creepy stalker looks.

"Joc, stop. That's freaking me out," she said with a light laugh. I shrugged and opened my book. Allison started talking about her and Scott and me and some stuff. I wasn't paying attention. I mean, I don't usually pay attention to my sister but now it's like she doesn't even exist. Okay, it's almost always like that but now the feeling is heightened.

"Allison, you're not stealing my topic for our family history, right?" I had to make sure because I will kick her with my big toe. In her face. I feel so extra weird this morning and just want to go crazy! I didn't let my parents see what I wore for school today because it was bad. I red crop top and high waist skinny jeans with theses sexy black high tops with studs and spikes. I'm planning on begging my parents to let me pierce my belly button and they will probably say no but I'll use the only but not only daughter charm on them!

I walked in class and saw Stiles and Scott and was like why? I try to avoid Scott because I hate him and I try to avoid Stiles because I just, you know, have to. Or I blush and that no good.

"Wazzup!" I said enthusiastically to this girl sitting next to me. She gave me a weird look and I snapped in her face with a very tudey, "Well then!"

The teacher looked at me through his glasses and I jumped at him and laughed.

"Miss Argent, do I need to give you a detention?" he said. I sucked my teeth and let my jaw drop.

"I didn't even do anything! Oh my gosh! Just leave me alone," I said and put my head won. Teachers now days are pains in my ass!

I was a little crazy in all my classes and when lunch came I stopped at my locker. The book with the beast of Gevudan thing! I grabbed it and started reading. Some dud bumped into me and I breathed out fast and gave him a look of rage.

"Watch where you're going," I said with a tude in my voice. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm not the one reading in the hallways."

I rolled my neck like Tyra and said, "Who's reading in the hallway? Oh me? Well guess what?! This is my hallway! So keep on walking, yeah just go." I pointed at a random dude and said, "you're lucky he's holding me back, you're so lucky he's holding me back!"

I sat down at lunch next to my sister and across from Lydia.

"Still got your nose buried in that book," Allison said with a laugh. I made a snarky face at her and put up my hand so she can talk to it. Whoa, SO sassy, Joc! Your just shutten' 'em up left and right.

"What is that book even about?" Lydia asked, taking a bite of her lunch. She eats?! I thought popular girls never eat in school, but stuff their face when they get home. Oh my god! I love Lydia. She's freaking awesome and better than everyone. Except me, because I'm a true G.

"The beast of Nevada, is it?" Allison asked me and I rolled my eyes. Amateurs.

"No, it's the beast of Gevudan, stupid!"

"The what of who?" Lydia asked. I rolled my eyes at her this time and slammed my hand on the table,

"The beast of Gev-ud-dan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it," I gave her an expecting look and she didn't return it or even look at me in awe. She just said, "Boring."

What?! I tapped my fingers and she gave me a look that was almost a challenging one.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan," I pointed at her and then and hummed a 'humph.'

"Still boring."

I widened my eyes and looked back down at the book, reading, "Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid."

I bet you dot even know those words! Because I sure as hell don't!

""Slipping into a coma" bored."

Oh my god, Lydia! Shut your mouth/1 just shut up! Just shut it!

""While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster," I said and looked over at Allison who actually seemed a little interested.

Lydia rolled her eyes and moved her head and hand all side to side and said, "Any of this have anything to do with your family?"

"Yeah, what does this have to do with the Argents?" Allison asked and I held up a finger.

"This. It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Argent." I said and made the mysterious hand move thing.

Lydia is so jealous right now, I know it! She is just putting up an act but secretly she wants to be argent. She said, "Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?"

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" I mimicked in a whiny baby voice and then remembered the wolf on Lydia's phone and the picture in the book. "It wasn't just a big wolf. You recognize this, Lydia?" I turned the book around and showed her the picture of the wolf walking on two legs with red eyes and mysterious fog around him. Lydia blanked out and Allison went, "Lydia? Lydia?"

She looked up, snapping back into reality, saying, "Jocelyn, it looks. Like a big, wolf. See you in history"

"Yeah? Well I liked you better when you were in lala land!" I called after her as she walked away. Allison asked to see the picture so I let her. I saw Stiles look our way and I had the strange urge to fix my clothes. I fixed the red crop top even though I was pretty sure it was straight and even and then I put a hand up as a wave. He did the same and I looked past him at Scott who was hiding behind a book. I smirked and saw Scott peek his eyes out. I stuck my tongue out at him with a short laugh.

I watched Allison read but got really bored and was like, "gimme my book." She gave me the book and I stood up to leave. I had free period sadly and I have nothing to do with my life because I don't have one. Nice.

I was reading and spotted Jackson walking down the hall. He had free period too? Okay, I really don't like him but I can use this to my advantage.

"Jackson! Bruh!?"

He turned around with an eye roll, "What Jocelyn?"

I stopped walking and stamped my foot, "Oh, nice. You really shouldn't be so mean to me. We have a common enemy. And I am that common enemy's sister. You need me to get to Allison. You're a jealous ass mofo. I'm a bad ass mofo. You need me to get to Allison so you can get to Scott and I need you to give me a piggy back ride so do the math. We can be allies. I can help and you can help me so get on over here, come on."

He stood in the same spot for a second while I gave him that look that says 'are you really even contemplating this right now?' He sauntered over to me but was not relaxed, but angry looking. Then I pointed down and he kneeled down. I threw myself on his back and we were off!

I thought this was gonna be the worst free period but it wasn't! Jackson gave me a piggy back ride and we were on the lacrosse field and I saw that 'common enemy' getting hit with lacrosse balls! OMG! It was funny! The face shots, though!

And then shit got weird. He was doing some crazy flipping out shit and broke through tape and Jackson and I waited-waited for something more to happen but it was nothing. Nothing. But it was interesting.

And then I had to give my other enemy some advice on how to be friends with Allison and then the crazy dead looking boy went to the bathroom and I was glad. He looked like he needed to. That boy looked horrible, ugh!

At least my heavy body gave him a workout! Allison decided she was going to borrow my book for her free period and I was like fine. I sat through chemistry all bored and was like KILL ME NOW!

And then I had to go to this next class and Stiles totally tried to block Allison from sitting behind Scott and I was like WOW! Jealous much?

But maybe it was actually Scott's idea- the look is giving it away- and it's the fact that I haven't felt the urge to vomit today because I haven't seen my sister and her boyfriend acting all cuddly googly.

This was their pathetic conversation where my sister was clueless at Scott's intention to avoid her.

Allison: I haven't seen you all day.

Scott: Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy.

Me: eye roll. How stupid do you sound? You were in school and you'd rather be super busy in school than hang with your girlfriend? Yeah, okay.

Allison: When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you.

Scott: Uh, soon. Real soon.

It is so easy to tell when Scott is nervous and lying. I wonder if he's gonna start a sentence that is true without saying, "Oh"

Allison: I changed lab partners, by the way.

Oh yeah, Allison traded me in for that dumb ass hole! I hope she enjoys failing!

Scott: Oh. To who?

What did I say?! Stupid! Is it not obvious?

Allison: To you, dummy.

Thank you. For recognizing that he is. A. dummy.

Scott: Me? I mean, are you sure?

Allison: Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study. You don't mind, do you?

I MIND! OH NO! GUYS, I MIND! LOOK OVER HERE AT THE GIRL WHO MINDS!

Scott: I just - I don't want to bring your grade down.

That's what I'm saying!

Allison: Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up. Come to my place tonight. 8:30?

WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS!? No one wants to run this by Jocelyn, real quick? You knowwwww….THE OTHER PERSON WHO LIVES THERE?!

Scott: Tonight?

That's what she said, you BUM!

Allison: 8:30.

WORST CONVO EVER!

I think Scott needs a haircut. Whatever. Okay, so Econ has officially started and did you know that he is crazy? I think he's an addict or he is on something because I don't understand him at all.

He said, "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh – McCall"

OOOOOOOHHH THIS IS GOOD! I bet this dummy didn't even read.

Scott mad that confused look and said, "What?"

I smirked and cocked my head, looking at him.

"The reading," Coach said and sat on his desk. Scott asked, "Lasts nights reading?"

I did a major face palm. How much more idiotic can he possibly be?

It was obvious he didn't do it then. I knew it, that he was so stupid and dumb and I don't understand what Allison sees in him!

How many times must I repeat that I neeeeeeeeeeeed a life!?

Coach said, "How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?"

I snickered and then rolled my eyes because m y time was being wasted. I wanna go home!

"What?" I think that's his catchphrase. He doesn't understand much.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?"

Scott looked back at Stiles and said, "Very." At this point I was just looking with my head down on my desk. I might fall asleep any second now and I won't be able to control it.

"Did you do the reading or not?" I think it's clear he didn't, coach.

"Uh - I think I forgot." Classic, you forgot. And he didn't even say that. He thought he forgot. I am so done!

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?"

I raised my eyebrows quickly and positioned my head so I could see what was going on. I have feelings and yes I felt a little bad for Scott but HEY- I did the reading? Why couldn't he?" Yep, on drugs. Finstock is slamming desks! Oh, no!

"I - I, uh –"

Coach cut him off and I moved my eyes so they were on him as he flipped out on Scott in only a crazy on drugs teacher could, "No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down."

I was hearing a massive beeping noise and it was pissing me off. WHAT THE HECK?! MAN! People are so rude with their phone games!

I looked over a t Allison to rub it in that her boyfriend just got in trouble and humiliating but I saw her holding his hand and I turned my head around.

Class was finally over and I was free to be free and live life like I wanna be free!

What a lame attempt to rhyme.

Ahhhh, shut it up!

"Leggo," I said to Allison and grabbed her arm. Then the stupid phone started ringing and she answered and it was probably mom or dad. I walked off a little and she caught up with me some time later.

"Well, since you decided to invite your little friend over, I'm gonna lock myself in my room and never come out again and never go into your room again. The nakedness, I almost died."

Allison rolled her eyes and said, "We weren't naked, Scott had one boxers, you only saw my-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" I cut her off with a scream and grabbed my ear buds and phone. Done with this conversation. When we got home I got straight into my car and went to Little Caesars, I ate me a small pizza, some kind of bread and had a soda. Then I went to the mall and bought an outfit, crop top of course, and then came back home. Scott wasn't there yet which was weird. I guess he's not coming and is gonna stand Allison up like the 'nice guy' he is. Ochay then, I took my shower and got Allison came into my room when I was in a towel.

I shudder all the time when I think of how close we have become.

"Scott is late, I'm going to go wait outside for him."

I shrugged and said, "Why? Want me to come and beat his ass for standing you up?"

\She smiled and shook her head no. I shrugged again and shooed her out of my room. I was just chillin' in basketball shorts and a tank top on my bed, watching tv on my brand new tv. I got a call from Lydia and answered in like thirty second. What? Had to at least let it ring.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching TV and looking at my pathetic sister stand outside, waiting for her 'nice guy' to show up."

"Who? Scott?" Lydia yelled through the phone, "HE STILL HASN'T SHOWED UP?!"

"No-" She rudely cut me off before I could finish my sentence and said, "Okay, bye! Get dressed!"

WHAT? Why do I need to become clothed?! Ugh, wow!

Fine.

**R&R, F&F! PLEASE!**


	7. Crazy Mode

I walked outside with Allison who gave me a confused look. I quickly had put on a baby blue V-neck that said American eagle and acid wash destructed skinnies and matching baby blue high tops. I left my hair down and put a black knit beanie on.

"What are you doing out here? I do not want you to beat up Scott!" She said and then looked at the knife holster on my thigh and the six knives in each sheath and shouted, "You're not going to kill him!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I carry knives everywhere, I just don't want to rip a hole in my jacket pocket."

She sucked her teeth, "where are you going with knives on your leg?" She asked and crossed her arms.

I smiled, "I don't know, Lydia said get dressed."

"You talked to Lydia?"

Obviously if she told me to get dressed! It's not like we can communicate with our minds!

"Yup!"

"So you're going to freak out our friends with knives on your thighs!"

I giggled a little at her rhyme and shrugged, "I carry knives everywhere! I have some in my arm rest, didn't you know that?"

"No! What about when you're in my car?"

"In the place where you keep your insurance and shit," I said. She gives me a surprised look and I give her an obvious look and rolled my eyes.

Her phone started ringing and I looked at it. She answered with a, "Please don't. Okay, I'm sure he's on his way. He's only - 26 minutes late."

I wasn't sure who she was talking too and I just waited through the conversation. She hung up and said, "Jackson and Lydia are picking us up? Did you plan this?"

"No! I didn't know this piece of information. Why is she picking us up?"

Allison shrugged her shoulder and rubbed her forehead. "Please take that holster off."

"NO."

"Jocelyn, why do you need knives? Take them o-"

I cut her off, screaming, "NOOOOOOO!" I dragged out the O sound until I she shut it up and I smiled.

Am I crazy to carry knives? I always have them with me and I won't feel safe unless I have them on me or in the car.

It's not weird.

Jackson and his little silver car pulled up and I dropped my jaw. Damn! That car is tiny. I don't know what's going on here.

Jackson said, "Lydia gets what Lydia wants. Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he's there."

And Lydia said this after Allison got a text, "Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's half a freaking hour late?"

"Not exactly."

Allison, stop trying to e all mysterious, you can just say it! She showed me the text and I stomped. Why is he in school and why do we need to meet there? I don't but sadly, we already drove off. Next time, Lydia, give me a warning if we're going to go Scott hunting. Not my favorite thing to do, you know.

When we pulled up to the school, I waited for Jackson to get out and then I hurried out of the backseat, probably kicking Allison in the process. I've been watching a lot of bad girls club, did you know that?

"What're they doing here anyway?" Jackson asked and Allison showed him her phone, saying, "All I got was this."

Lydia butted in the convo and said, "They lock the doors at night, you know?"

I looked at the door. Really? The door is open, wide open. I don't think that's locked, you know?

Allison decided she was gonna point it out and said, "That's ones open."

Every time they say something, I mock them in my head because it's funner like that.

"You don't need me to state the obvious, right?" Jackson asked her. I rolled my eyes. I am so bored. I could be home, doing things that are funner.

"That it looks like they broke into the school? No, pretty obvious."

What is with this conversation, it is so annoying! I just wanna go find these guys and get out of here. Oh hey, look! Stiles jeep! I'll be riding with him and not in the backseat of Jackson's tiny ass car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jackson asked Allison. I stepped in there, "No were good. I'm going in."

"Jackson gave me an angry look and I ignored it. He said, "Then I'll come with you both, you don't know what's in there."

I rolled my eyes, "do you not see my thigh? I'm pretty sure we got it covered."

"I heard throwing knives are not affective for self-defense," Jackson sad, sending a look toward my thigh.

Okay, he's pissing me off, "No, I'm an expert, they're pretty effective. They will make someone go into a fatal shock, break a rib if it's in the way, or kill someone. Especially with the heavy ones I have on my leg. Jackson, let us go or I might have to use one right now on you because your pissing me off and I want to go in the school and find Stiles and the other one."

That did the trick. I walked away and Allison apologized for my behavior. Yeah, well this dude is really thirsty and wants you.

I heard there private little conversation, "Hey Allison-"

"You have this look on your face like you're about to say 'be careful'."

"I am. What?"

"That concerned look on you, I've never seen it before."

"Well, I am concerned."

Flirt, flirt, flirt, flirt, flirt, flirt! We're here to find YOUR boyfriend and you're flirting with his enemy!

"Well, that's a good look on you. Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Lydia is seething. I already know and I am seething to and it takes a long time for me to be calm again. We probably have that in common. I just want to go.

Allison ran to my side and we walked in the school. I made a mad face at her and said, "Gimme." I snatched the flashlight out of her hand and she made a face at me.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because I don't like Jackson and he needs a gallon of water to quench that thirst of his because it's getting on my nerves, and Lydia's."

"What are you talking about?"

I hate when me and Allison fight and she plays dumb! It's annoying!

"Don't play dumb. That little flirting going on there was gross. And it was right in front of Lydia, your best friend and his girlfriend! Not to mention the fact that you got a whole boyfriend somewhere in this school! Just because Jacksons a dirty whore, doesn't mean you have to be."

Where is Scott? This school is freaking big! There are so many places to look! Now is NOT the time to be playing hide and go seek. I hated that as a kid and hate it now!

"Allison pick up your shirt, no one want to see your tiny boobs," I said as she called for Scott.

"Well we can't all have big boobs like you."

I laughed. They're not really even big, just C. So I like Allison jealous. It's always been a joke between us.

"I know,' I shook my chest at her and she rolled her eyes and kept walking down the hall.

Well then.

This school has a pool? Why didn't I know this?! I could be swimming for my free time instead sulking over the life I don't have!

Why are we down here? It's pretty scary. I feel like I'm in a horror movie and Allison and I are the two stupid sisters who die first because were so stupid and stuff….

Allison picked the most annoying and scary ringtone ever. My ringtone is easy and funny. It's the what, what in the butt song and that is normal but her ringtone is scary as all hell.

I jumped when her phone rang and she laughed and answered it.

"Hey. I can't seem to find them. Okay, give me a second and I'll be right there," she said and opened her mouth to speak but her phone rang again.

She showed me that's Stiles was calling her. When did they exchange phone numbers?

"Stiles?" she said into the phone. I waited ad then she said, "I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"

Who is she talking to? I mouthed the words to her and she mouthed out Scott.

"On the first floor."

What is going on? Why doesn't she ever put the phone on speaker? I want to be included. No one ever calls my phone. Oh, well. I don't like half of our 'friends' anyway.

"The swimming pools."

And before she hung up, "okay, okay, were coming."

"Where are we going? Where are we going?! Argent sister explorers!"

"Shut up. The lobby," Allison responded and I rolled my eyes, she is incapable to have fun. She does not love me and that's sucks because were supposed to love each other but no!

We ran to the lobby and meet the two bozos in front of the trophy case.

Scott automatically was like, "Why did you come? What are you doing here?"

Awww, you're so worried but you invited her to the party!

"Hey, I greeted Stiles and he nodded at me. This is why it so awkward and I don't talk to him because he is weird and is shy and I don't know! Does he like me or not!?

"Because you asked me to," Allison sounds like a weak puppy.

"I asked you to?" Scott seems surprised which means it's obvious that he didn't send the text so it was Jackson! That sneaky son of a gun!

Allison showed Scott the stupid text and then was like, "why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

MAJOR FACE PALM! I am face palming because they make a perfect couple, they're both dummies who need someone there for them to state the obvious! Scott need Stiles and Allison needs me, which means Stiles and I are perfect too. But probably not.

"I've got two questions," Stiles said. "One, did you drive her? And two, why do you have knives on your leg?"

I laughed and said, "I've got two answers. One, no, Jackson did. And two, don't ask."

"Jacksons here too?" Scott asked and Allison said, "And Lydia." We were all-except me- freaking out and Allison's stupid phone rang AGAIN!

"Where are you?" and then Lydia and Jackson busted through the door. They scared me and it made me grab a knife off my leg and throw it but they luckily saved themselves by moving out the way.

"What the hell, Jocelyn?" Lydia yelled and said, "Someone take them. Someone take them form her."

Jackson was by the door, looking at the knife now embedded in it. Allison was blushing, Stiles was shocked and Scott was dumb so there you go.

"Don't do it, I'm sorry but next time announce yourselves. It's happened to Allison before," I said and looked at Allison with everyone else, she nodded her head yes.

"Whatever, can we go now?"

I nodded and then we heard some crazy exorcist crap going on upstairs and I was out of there like peace out girl scouts!

I looked back and saw the thing that was in the video. I looked at Lydia but she was shocked, wait, the red eyes, it was in my book, too!

What the hell is this?!

We were running for a door or something but we busted into the cafeteria and they started barricading the door. I looked at the nice, fact, row of windows and then looked at Stiles, who was trying to get his friends attention.

After a while of Stiles' weak pathetic shouting I went, "HEYYYYYYYYYYY!" like those Lego commercial dudes. I probably sounded like a man, too. Just kidding.

I gave Stiles the floor and he said, "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?"

They're faces were like OH SHIT!

I laughed just a little bit and ran my sweaty palms over my hand. I'm usually the person who runs towards fear and not away from it and laughs at everything or tries to make a point.

When I'm scared, I laugh and make jokes but when I'm angry and scared, my palms get sweaty, I have to pee, and I hit things.

Allison said in all this hysteria, "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?"

He looked nervous and walked away so Stiles said, "Somebody killed the janitor."

What does this have to do with anything? Can you say why you're at school? What the hell?

Everyone was shocked and Allison went into crazy mode. Oh no, you do not want both the argent sister in crazy mode. I'm in crazy mode and she is in crazy mode. Our crazy modes very different, for her crazy mode she cries, yells, is in complete hysteria and doesn't think much. Almost like me, we only both yell and don't think but I hit thing and slam things and try to run up on people. It's bad.

Cray Al said, "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?"

Scott didn't answer her and still silently sat leaning on a table.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed –" Lydia.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison.

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott finally speaking up.

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! JUST BE QUIET! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANYTHING! SHUT IT UP!" I YELLED.

Then I slammed my hand on the table and said, "Yes, Scott! Speak up! Who was that 'person back there? Because it was obviously a human with red eyes and fur and teeth and huge muscles so who was it? The 'person'." I'm not stupid and I know that was the thing Lydia saw so why is everyone asking WHO it was and not WHAT it is?

"Its Derek, Derek hale."

Who is that? I don't know that person! I grabbed a chair and threw it, yelling, "The whole point of that was for you to tell me the truth, Scott! I'm pretty sure Derek Hale doesn't have red eyes, fur, huge muscles, and walks on all fours!"

I was seething right now and made a good point but Jackson for some reason thinks it was Derek Hale! Nooooo, it wasn't!

This idiot says, "Derek killed the janitor?"

Allison grabbed my shoulders and patted my back because I was leaning over with a knife in my hand and tapping the table with the blade.

"Are you sure?"

Scott got some confidence and said, "I saw him."

I looked at Stiles confused and almost shocked face and then looked back down at the table.

"The mountain lion-"

Lydia and her mountain lions, I swear she has a fetish. If she says that again I'm going to slap her.

"NO! Derek killed them!" Scott yelled at her.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, starting with his own sister!" I just want to punch this dude in hi lying ass face. But I can't see it so he's lucky.

"The bus driver," Allison asked.

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too."

Everyone always wonders why I don't like Scott, do you know now? BECAUSE HE LIES AND IT's OBVIOUS!

Jackson said, "Call the cops," I turned around and nodded at stiles who said, "No."

What the hell do you mean 'no? What do you think this is? A little party in the school? No! This is serious, cops are needed!

"Wh - what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asked and made an angry face. Wait, his face is always angry.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? Nuh," I laughed at Stiles lips and then was back to being miserable. I should've stayed home and lied in bed and Allison could've blown up my phone so I could rescue her but no! This is not what's happening.

"Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

That is a good point; I wouldn't call my dad over her even though we have a garage full of guns. It's dangerous, I get where he is coming from.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him," Jackson said.

"I'm calling," Lydia said and I groaned. That's his dad! He doesn't want anything to happen to his last parent and no one cares enough to understand this but me apparently and I have both parents and a sister and an aunt. But these people-the one with the single one and the adopted parents don't seem to care. What assholes.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec –" Stiles started but Scott cut him off and let Lydia call the cops. Even Scott doesn't understand. He has only one parent so he should understand, too. It's his best friend's dad. Well, last night or whatever, he let him get hit by a car so…

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me."

Wow.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked and I laughed, I couldn't help myself.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"So call again," I said, now speaking up. Everyone gave me a crazy look and waited for me to go crazy again, I guess. I looked at the chair I threw and then back at Lydia and shrugged,

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here," Stiles said. Thank god we have the sheriff's dad here.

Allison went into crazy mode again, "What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

We all look at Scott, even Stiles, who was here before us. I know Scott is lying, I don't know what's going on, but I know it can't be Derek Hale. It can't.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes and looked away. He's gonna play stupid. Nice! This makes everything better.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia said. Apparently not, someone knew Scott was in the school, knew Allison's number, knew Scott's phone was broken, knew we would call the cops and made sure they wouldn't come. Maybe he is human…..

"No. I mean, I don't know." Liar, liar, pants on fire, I though Derek was his friend or whatever. I thought he knew and saw Derek kill the janitor.

"Is he the one that called the police?"

"I don't know!"

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said, I love his witty comments and he is so cute and ugh! Why can we not be together?!

Allison is mad at Scott and I kind of felt bad but who cares. Stiles brought Scott to the side and oh well, who cares, why can't we just get into Jackson's car and go home?! I have knives! I will hit him in the head and BOOM done!

"Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that? Jocelyn why don't you put those knives to use or are they for show?"

I raised my eyebrows at Jackson and that set me off, "for show! Really, for show! How about I 'show' you what I can do with these knives but this time, don't move out the way!"

I grabbed a knife and then everyone like attacked me! Someone had my hands and I think Scott grabbed my legs, I kicked him in his chest and he let go, I pinched whoever had my hand and they let go of one of them and I swung myself around and fought against Allison so she can let go of my other hand and then I got picked up from behind by someone and Allison grabbed my other hand, holding them together and my fingers were down. I felt someone take the holster off me and I heard the sound of it falling to the floor and they were just holding me.

All the while I was screaming and screaming and Jackson was just standing there. Allison had me against a wall and I was yelling, "I'm not the one, today is not my day. I don't like you! Don't mess with me right now!"

I've been watching too much Bad Girls Club.

Scott said all out of breath to Stiles, "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him"

Yes! The truth! Tell him the truth along with me!

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles said and kind of turned to walk away.

Jackson said, "Alright give me the phone." He grabbed Stiles shoulder and he turned around and- GUESS WHO HAS ONE AWESOME RIGHT HOOK!?

Jackson fell to the floor, holding his nose and Allison let go of me to run to Jackson and I went to high five Stiles because he handled my light work for me. Lydia didn't even run to him, she just shook her head slowly. This is weird.

Stiles took his phone out of his pocket very roughly and called his dad. While no one was paying attention to my sneaky cute little self, I tip toed on over to my holster that these peoples threw carelessly on the floor and grabbed two knives out of it and put it in my back pocket.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

Then the doors were banging and we all backed up. Yeah, I'm gonna grab all five knives. Everyone was freaking out and the doors were braking and we knew the barricade wouldn't hold.

Stiles said, "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

Don't gotta tell me twice, forget ya! Forget Allison and Scott, Lydia and Jackson, and Stiles! Its Jocey all the way, I'm saving myself!

I heard growls on the way up and I know it's not human, it's an animal.

An animal….a wolf-like animal….

**Don't hate me for stopping here; I'll do the rest of this episode and the net in an extra-long chapter, okay! Tell me what you think, ask questions, just review and follow and favorite!**

**Hot topics: (when you review leave hashtags (because it's Jocey's thing) and it's a topic that people can add on too)**

**#TheArgentSisterExplorers**

**#crazymode**

**#Theknives**

**#wolf-likeanimal**

**#BadGirlsClubInfluence**

**#JoceyGoneWild**

**Love ya! Thanks!**


	8. The Wizard Of Oz is My Life

Don't you just love werewolves? No? ME EITHER!

Werewolves. The word sounded foreign in my head and I shook my head as I ran up the steps. I was far from everyone, even my asshole sister. I don't like her, not no more.

Chemistry scares me. And the combined noises of everyone out of breath and the growling of a wolf outside.

"Jackson, how many people fit in your car?" Scott asked. That stupid shitty car?!

"Five, six if someone squeezes in someone's lap." What a liar. But, I will sit in Stiles lap, hehe.

NO!

I'm mad at him. Well, he didn't do anything to me.

"Five? Jocey and I barely fit in the back!" Allison whispered angrily. Everyone turned to me and I shrugged, saying, "I don't really care what happens anymore. I can protect two people. Stiles and myself."

Everyone then looked to Allison and she shrugged. The attention was then averted to Stiles, who said, "it doesn't matter; there is no getting out of here without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott asked and led everyone-except me- to a door. I only turned to look at them. Why would I go near people I want to murder?

"This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds," Scott said.

I think he might actually have a brain! He's still the scarecrow. Jackson can be the tin man and Stiles can be the lion. Allison is the good witch and Lydia is Dorothy, I guess. Guess what? I am the witch! Except bitches don't melt me!

Aren't I amazing?

Yes? Why thank you.

"That's a deadbolt," Stiles pointed out. Maybe Scott doesn't have a brain. My initial thoughts were right. He is dumber than dumb.

"The janitors key."

"You mean the janitors bodies key," Stiles said. I am really tired of them sneaking away and whispering and being stupid and UGH! You know, I wish I was a witch so I can put a magic spell on them. And it would be really cool to have flying monkeys.

"I can get it," Scott said and then whispered some words to Stiles which made me want to break a bottle over his head. That would be fun. I have so many enemies right now, its not even funny.

Whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper.

Allison was like, "are you serious? You can't go out there alone."

"Someone has to go out there and get the key," he answered.

"He's right, I nominate Jackson!" I said and shrugged. Jackson sent a glare my way and I shook my head.

Scott shook his head and grabbed the teacher's rapist pointer thing. Using that as a weapon. No. Brain.

Stiles had a are you kidding me look on his face and I smirked, patting my pocket where my last five knives were. No! I'm not letting his get his hand on these, you wish!

Scott saw everyone's faces and said, "it's better than nothing."

"There is," Lydia finally said something. Wow!

"What are we gonna do throw acid on him!?" Stiles whispered and I rolled my eyes. You know, I'm pretty sure in the smartest person in the room. And Dorothy is kind of smart. I guess.

"No, like a fire bomb," she said all obviously like and then said, "Everything in there is what we need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail."

OR I could use my special witchy powers on ya'll! I mean the Wolf! The wolf….

I did a major face palm and sucked my teeth at Stiles. He is so stupid but we're still perfect for each other.

He said: self igniting…?

Are you deaf?

"What? I read it somewhere!" she insisted as everyone stared at her. Ohh, I'm on to you, girl.

"We don't have a key to that," the scarecrow Scott said. I face palmed again and walked up to the glass, smirking. I broke the glass with my elbow and wiped off the glass of my jacket.

I come in handy.

Lydia mixed the thingy and it as awesome smarty stuff. So cool.

And then Allison went into crazy mode. I rolled my eyes at her tears as she was all like, "no. no, you cannot go out there."

Then Scott answered, "I can't just sit here ad wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

"You can die. Don't you get that?"

NO! He doesn't have a brain! Duh! I will continue to say this until it gets through her head. "He's killed three people."

"We're next."

No, you people are next because I am not dying. Never!

"Somebody has to do something," Scott continued. Yeah, Jackson!

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please," Allison said.

I have two notes on this.

Finally! Someone notices that Scott IS LYING AND IS BAD AT IT!

And two: Wow, Allison is in this pathetic eww mode. I don't understand girls that way. I know that crying and snotting up all over a boy going to enter his immediate death is not really problem or me not only because I do not have a boyfriend nor life but because my brain is programmed to take everything that comes its way and not think twice at it. I'm a very badass hard person. Don't you just love me?

There was a moment where it was only Alisson's heavy breathing and then Scott was like "lock it behind me."

Then Allison pulled him back and they had a happy little make out session. I did not watch because it brings back memories. Shudder…

I hoisted myself up on the counter and Allison sat next to me, placing her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and patted her hair down, whispering lies like 'It's going to be all right. He's going to be alright.'

I would be a great mother! Right?

Allison said after a while, "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking."

She raised her hands as they shook.

What a wackadoo!

Jackson came up and grabbed her hands, saying, "it's okay. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

I raised a brow and smirked, jumping down and cracking my knuckles. Ohh, Lydia you don't understand how much I love you.

And hate Jackson.

Lydia said, "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

Jackson's reply made me even more angry, "I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight."

Lydia shrinked back and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."

I stepped up to Jackson and punched him right in his nose, kind of like Stiles! Before anyone could attempt to rape me like before when I threatened Jackson, I raised my hands and assured everyone I would be doing no more.

I leaned down and said to Jackson, "You're forgetting I know what you're trying to do and I don't like it. You see, you should be comforting Lydia, not Allison. She has me for that. Now, if you touch my sister one more time, I will personally break your nose. Because I'm not Stiles and I train so hard with a punching bag and swords and knives and guns and bows so I'm much, much stronger than all of you in this room. I can easily break your nose. I double dog dare you to touch Allison and be there for her more than Lydia, and don't speak to Lydia like that, ever." I stood up and patted his cheek, walking off with a smirk.

I'm pretty proud of myself!

I took out a knife and poked my finger with it, turning the blade round and round. The pain was actually welcome because, you know. I don't know.

"You had your knives and you didn't give Scott them?"

I shook my head at Allison, "He can't throw knives, it's hard at first, you know. You and I we've had experience. You didn't have as much as myself, but you get it. Some idiot like Jackson or Scott couldn't possibly do this."

I grabbed three knives and threw them one by one. They landed in almost, basically a prefect line, "but no one in here could do that."

Stiles muttered, "I find that very, very attractive."

I blushed and smiled at him. Not too many people would like that I could kill things so easily if I wanted to. I hope a Zombie apocalypse happens so I can use my strengths to the fullest.

We heard a loud growly thing that was that 'animal' and Jackson grabbed the back of his neck, collapsing and he was screaming and being dumb and okay…..

It was funny.

Lydia and Allison helped him up as he grabbed his neck and pushed away from them saying, "No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay."

That definitely looked like you were okay.

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison the captain obvious said and I rolled my eyes. This is the most boring conversation EVER!

Stiles asked, "What's on the back of your neck?" he tried to reach for it but Jackson swatted his hand away.

Wow, this is not Jackson's day.

Lydia said, "It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened"

Jackson replied all attitude and stuff, "as if you actually care."

I sighed and said, "Can I just say something. In the wizard of Oz, Jackson would be the tin man because he would have no hart, whatsoever. I swear to god I hate you more than I hate Scott and that is an all-time low."

Allison then jumped up and said, "Where's Scott? He should be back by now."

EXACTLY! Where is the ass hole?! I wanna get out of here!

Then we heard a key break in the door or something out there and Allison went into her crazy mode and ran to the door and yelled 'Scott!' many, many times.

I pushed her away and kicked at the door. It wouldn't budge because it opens the other way so I grabbed my hair and kicked at a table.

Then Lydia shushed us because she heard SIRENS! YAY! SIRENS! WE'RE SAVED!

COPPERS! THE PO-PO! WE'RE SAVED! WE'RE SAVED! OMG YES, YES, YES, YES.

Allison was really upset and she was ready to go home and not talk to Scott. I felt bad for him because I knew there was a storm coming his way and he was not going to be happy! Nope, not at all.

I actually kind of like Scott, I guess. I don't know. I don't! He's kind of adorable. Not Stiles adorable. But, E.T adorable. Ugly but sweet. Ha-ha, that was an insult.

Allison and I were walking in silence when Scott yelled her name and ran up to us. She kept walking and gave me a 'DO NOT STOP!' look and I walked to the side as he ran up and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ohh this was gonna be bad. Well I'm going to eavesdrop with my sneaky ways and you know, do that.

"My dad's picking us up," she said, not even looking at him or turning towards him.

"You need, uh, you need anything from me? Want me to go with you?" he asked. NO! You can't go in my car! My daddy will not like it!

Allison shook her head, still facing forward and said, "NO. I don't."

Scott was still making his dumb confused face and didn't get the hint. If he wants to save his own ass then why doesn't he just leave! You need to leave or else bad things are gonna happen! I know my sister! Bad things are gonna happen.

Allison finally turned to Scott saying, "And I also don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but - Right now, I don't - I don't feel like I can trust you."

The fact that she initiated the conversation meant that, well, he was done for.

"Allison, I can explain," Scott tired but she said, "I don't care-"

I watched as he cut her off and was probably about to cry and he said all pathetic like, "Okay, don't say anything else, please, just don't say –"

She cut him off and said, "Scott, I ca-"

He cut her off. What's with all the cutting off!? Can we get through one sentence!

"Allison, just stop. Please, just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and - I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call –"

OHMYGOD! ANOTHER CUT OFF! WHAT THE FREAK?!

The one word Allison said made me flinch FOR Scott, "Don't."

WHAT AN IDIOT! YOU DON'T GET!?

"What?" he asked.

"Don't call. Just - Just please don't call me"

OMG! WHAT THE HECK?! I am totally making a twitter to freaking post all this crap because shit just went down!

Allison walked to me and we walked together, leaving Scott standing there like an idiot. When we were far enough waiting for daddy, she broke down and gave me a hug as she cried into me leather jacket which I did not like!

I patter he back awkwardly and took a Dunkin' Donuts napkin out of my pocket, sticking it up the space between my chest and her head. She grabbed it and used it before throwing it on the ground. HOW RUDE!

We went home and I sat on the toilet seat, speaking to Allison as she showered and then she did the same for me which is weird and I don't know why she insisted to do this. Or sleep in my bed.

I don't like comforting people. I never have been dumped so I don't know how it feels but I do know what the dumper feels like and I don't understand why she is so upset. It was a hard breakup but it's not like you did it or said 'I love you.' But whatever.

Allison woke me up in the morning and I groaned, shooting up and shooing her out of my room. Now she needs a life.

Desperately.

I don't know if my outfit would make Allison feel worst but who cares.

I put on a red LOVE graphic tee and distressed knee ripped skinny jean and my red high top converse with little studs on them. My locket, a heart necklace, black stack bangles, a ring, a cross barbell through my ear, a hearts ear cuff with a girly skull and bones dangling from it for jewelry and strawberry lip gloss. I put on my rainbow Ray-Ban wayfarers and threw my hair up in a ponytail to take some selfies'.

#SelfieNation!

I was in a good mood today and Allison seems to clean up well.

I was reading that Eminem fan fiction I totally forgot about and I asked my dad in the car, "Can I get my belly button pierced?"

"Sure," he said and pulled up to the school.

"Really?" I asked. I dropped my phone and lollipop.

"Yeah, you're seventeen, only one more year until you can pierce anything you want and belly buttons are harmless. You just have to wear long shirts."

"Yeah, sure! I don't care. I am doing this; don't think I'm backing out! You can't change your mind."

Allison rolled her eyes and tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She sighed and looked at my dad's face. He was looking around and around. Kate was laughing and I tried my door. Oh, no! We're trapped!

"Dad, if you're going to insist on driving us to school, you at least have to let us out of the car."

True dat!

"Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?" dad asked aunty.

She hummed and said, "Well, you know, I'm more of a learning - by - doing kind of girl."

What does that mean or have to do with anything"

"What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives?" Allison asked.

No, no, no! Not me, you! I'm getting my belly button pierced and my tongue but he doesn't need to know about that…

Kate leaned over and smiled in my dad's face, unlocking the car.

"Thank you," Allison said and got out. I stayed and said, "Dad, I got to tell you something about what happened at the school. The attacker. He couldn't possibly be human. I don't think it's 'Derek Hale'- I'll tell you at home."

I got out and observed the faces of my aunt and dad. Shocked and happy.

I was walking by myself, looking at everyone and just observing when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away somewhere. They spun me around and when they did my first instinct was to chop the hell out the guy's neck but it was Scott.

"Don't touch me! And I gotta go; Allison said I can't talk to you."

It's true.

"When do you ever listen to Allison?" he asked.

He's got a point.

"Make it quick, we got a test."

"I just- I need your help with Allison. I made a mistake and I want her back. No one knows her like you and I need your help."

Everyone suddenly want Jocey's help now, right? First Jackson and now Scott.

I stood there, staring at his lips and wondering how Allison could've ever kissed him. Whatever.

"I'll help you. Let's go."

We walked in this comfortable silence to class and when we got there, I continued walking to my seat but Scott the scarecrow decided to approach Allison and tries to speak to her. I face palmed and got up as Mr. Harris told Scott to sit down. I grab his book bag strap and lead him to his seat. And when Allison's nosy self turns around and the teacher stops looking, I thump his head

"I didn't tell you to talk to her!"

He shrugged and I roll my eyes, sitting down.

Mr. Harris said, "You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

I opened my test after writing my name and answered the first page. I notice Scott acting weird and staring at Allison. Weirdo! I cannot help him.

He stormed out of class and then Stiles followed. Wow! What crazy folks. Oh well, I'm doing my test. I can't run out there anyway.

But I want to!

Okay, I'm not.

I was skipping through the halls when I saw Scott sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked and slid down next to him.

"Jackson and Allison are sitting together. I don't wanna be in there."

Awww, poor E.T!

"Don't worry. Jackson can't touch my sister. If he does I'm gonna chop off his hands and I'll give you some fingers for a souvenir," I said and nudged him with a shoulder. He laughed a little.

I'm trying to distract you, so be distracted!" I say and lower my head so I can look at him while he looked down. He looked up and said, "I just can't. I know he's trying to get to me by getting to her but what if she falls for him-"

I cut him off, "I know Allison, and she can't fall for him. He's ugly, inside and out. You're a good person and you're not bad looking. That's all I'm gonna say."

He smirked and I leaned over to grab his apple.

"This is now mine and I am leaving you to sulk because that's not my scene. I'm a happy person."

I took a bite and smiled, leaving him to his sulking. I am a happy person, right!?

I walked past Lydia and whoever she was talking to and skipped right over to Scott. I caught a little bit of their conversation and it made me very uncomfortable. He said, "Sexual desire from Jocelyn."

But they stopped talking.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Where's Jacksons locker? I'm gonna go pull a prank." I said all hyper like while dancing like a train. Stiles gave Scott an almost pleading look and I cocked my head.

"If you're gonna act mysterious I'm not gonna pretend I didn't hear you say dirty words and then my name.

"Jocelyn, can I talk to you?" Scott asked and I shrugged. Let us go! Scott grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him. Stiles praised him from where he stood and I made a confused face.

"Nope," I was blushing because I was standing next to Stiles and his ears were red., "I really have to go. Bye, um, whatever you name is and Stiles. Your ears are red and um, I don't know why." I ran off.

Smooth, once again. I love myself.

When you say sexual desire, stand me next to my crush who is blushing, you're gonna make me blush.

Tomorrow, I'm getting my belly button ring and then my tongue but today, Allison is using a Taser while I perfect my Katana skills

Wow, I never used a Taser before but I have shot a gun and it can't be different. Who needs a Taser anyway, who uses Tasers anyway?!

I walked past Allison's room to go get another hair tie. When I heard and saw Allison crying. I'm running away now, got to get out of here. What? You think I'm staying home on a full moon?

Great Allison wants to come with me. Damn!

"What do you need from here?" Allison asked me as we exited my car.

I got out, too and said, "Arrow lube, scopes, gotta ask the clerk some questions."

She nodded," getting back into archery?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, I want fill a couple of spaces in my rack."

I was looking at come colored bow strings when I saw Jackson and Allison chatting it up, I rolled my eyes and continued looking around.

Well Allison is going with Jackson so I'm leaving. I called Stiles cell phone because I of course have his number. He didn't answer and I banged my head on my steering wheel.

A-lot of things are happening to me and I would like to get just a bit of a stress reliever! Seriously! My parents are lying to me and I know something's going on with this wolf-like animal. I am currently siding with Scott and I think he likes me and I really hate Allison right now.

Stiles called me back which snapped me out of my dream thing.

"Hey, have you seen Scott or Allison?" he asked.

"No, nope. I've seen Allison but not Scott. She's in a car with Jackson. Wanna come pick me up? I'll leave Allison my car keys."

I heard a growl and looked around.

"You should seriously come pick me up or I might be murdered by 'Derek Hale'"

"What?" he asked all shocked.

"I am hearing growls. But I'm in a store full of bows and arrows; I'll be fine."

I gave Allison my keys and Stiles picked me up which made me happy. Until we went to a crime scene which wasn't too happy and he thought his dad was dead which also wasn't too happy.

I saw my dad's red truck and I snuck over to the car as him and a woman I guessed was Kate spoke…

I opened the back door and they stopped talking. They were talking about Wolves.

**A/N: I don't know, this episode was boring and I didn't want to make Jocelyn kiss Scott but at first I did so we're going to make him have kissed Lydia. Yeah… WOLVES, WOLVES, WOLVES SO MUCH ABOUT WOLVES! Well, I don't know about this chapter but whatever.**

**Hot topics: (you guys can add your own)**

**#HateForJackson**

**#WOLVES!**

**#WizardOfOz**

**#JoceytheWitch**

**#ScotttheScarecrow**

**#JacksontheTinman**

**#Sticelyn**

**#Scott/E.T**

**#Scott/JocelynAlliance**

**#**


	9. The Hate For Jackson Is Real

**A/N: If you have heard, Daniel Sharman (Isaac) is not returning for season four of Teen Wolf. The story thing is gonna be Chris (Mr. Argent) and him go to France to grieve for Allison or do soul searching and whatever but when Chris comes back, Isaac stays or that's what Jeff Davis had said. So, you may be asking yourself…what is going to happen to Jocelyn? Well, we only have three episodes to season one but still a long way to go. When we get to the episode when Allison dies (insatiable) then we are going to take a hiatus so we can watch season four and see if Daniel Sharman does return because Jeff Davis (creator of the show) said there will always be a spot open for Daniel to come back to the show and something like that- Whatever. If he doesn't come back we're going to have to end the story at Insatiable for obvious reasons (spoiler alert! I know, I suck) OR I might do something else, I don't know. I'm not that talented to find a part where Isaac could fit in during season four or maybe I am. Let's pray that he comes back! Hopefully, I will not get to Insatiable before season four starts because there will be no chapters but I am posting a new story which is going to be a…Derek/OC and I might post a Scott/OC which eventually turns into a Stiles/OC and maybe, maybe a Jackson/OC in London. And I am going to take some time for TWD stories (you welcome, Alex) Okay, so yeah…..I put this in the front of the story because it's urgent! So right about now, I don't think I did a disclaimer-Did I? Who cares, I'm doing another one so deal with it! Love ya! **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I said this stupid shit already- I don't own the show which sucks because I wish I do. Like, a-lot because…well some things are just too inappropriate to say online or ANYWHERE for that matter. But until that one day where I do own the show comes, I will continue perfecting my chamber of chains, whips and-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP made especially for the men of the show.**

**On to the story my children….**

Soo, this is what happened last night.

Yours truly: What are you guys talking about?

Kate: Nothing, sweetie. What are you doing here?

Me: Finding out what you are talking about

Chris (daddy): Nothing you need to concern yourself with.

Me: Are you freaking kidding me?! You can tell me, matter of fact you can tell me everything and take me with you on your little adventures- wherever you go- when it's just you two! I could've died in a school building because some huge freaking ANIMAL- I know what I saw- went bezerk in there and it looked like the beast of gevudan, whatever the hell that's supposed to be which is a wolf and now you're talking about wolves and I know there's something more to our freaking little family and I'm not Allison if you don't think I can handle what you're doing and whatever is going on because I don't like secrets…or lies. From my own family.

Kate: We're not lying to you-

Me: Oh, yeah. Not telling someone something obviously very important isn't lying.

Kate: It's not. When the time-

(I have no idea why he cut her off but I know she was going to say when the time is right so obviously something was going to happen and my dad did not want it to. Him and his asshole ways.)

Dad: Jocelyn, there are some thing you are not ready for. I'm gonna take you home so you can relax and stop worrying about the person in the school-

Me: It was not that random person Derek Hale!

Poppy: The police are going to find him and everything gonna be okay. C'mere.

(He kissed me on my forehead and took me to Wendy's even though I do not eat fast food and he knows this. At least it wasn't McDonalds I could never trust their meat. He took me home where I ate my food angrily on my bed and then took a shower.)

The mysterious behavior continued. The two snuck out once again but loaded their cars and have been gone since. How nice. I'm on my bed, playing Sims like a good girl would except I have a mod that remove the censor blur and that is how I act rebellious.

So I noticed something. On my charm bracelet, every charm has an engraving except for the katana because it is new, the other are obviously older. I cannot figure out what the engravings are and I cannot search them for some reason because I do not know how but this does mean I am an idiot, okay!

For school I put on a crème colored sweater with four all black birds on a branch and ripped knee skinny jeans with all whit sneaker wedges. I am on Allegiant now and the book is so good, I was reading while I got dressed and put on my jewelry and when I did my hair. It wasn't hard, I just blow-dried it and curled some parts while looking down at the book. If you haven't noticed, people, I am getting some piercings today and it is going to be like fire!

Hot!

I skipped past Scott and Stiles and heard them talking like wierdos like usual. Stiles stopped me by grabbing my arm and looked expectantly at Scott.

"Hey, Jocelyn can we borrow something of yours?" Scott asked.

"Of course you can. As long as it is not food, money, clothes, jewelry, weapons, soap, my washcloth and towels, my body, my soul, my school stuff, and I think I covered anything basic. What do you need?"

Stiles jaw had dropped and Scott had a distressed look on his face.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Scott said and I rolled my eyes.

"It was one of the categories? Fine, shoot and I'll think about it. Except my body and soul and food and money and weapons and soap."

"Your bracelet," Scott asked nervously while pointing at my wrist. I lifted my wrist and looked at the bracelet my aunt gave me.

I shrugged and took it off, handing it over but then I burst out laughing at their relieved and happy faces, snatching it back.

"Three things you need to know about me. One, I'm a great actress. Two, I will never give you a gift to borrow. And three, I'm a mean person."

I skipped away, singing that annoying 'la, la, la' song. It was in my brain and I couldn't shake it out. I saw Jackson smiling as I walked down the hall and gave him a look that made him frown. My soul purpose is to make his life a living hell. For now, anyway.

Lydia is starting to act bitchy again...I might just punch her in the face. How come my loyalty and clique status changed from being popular with Lydia and Allison to being a dork –well I've always been a dork- with Stiles and Scott. A person I used to hate?

Life is messed up.

We were in class and all I see is Scott being stalkerish and saying, 'Allison' even though I have not instructed him to do so. What a little hard headed bastard!

He is un-helpable!

Scott did something that made Allison run out of the room and then he ran after her and why don't I join the part and go too? But I gathered my stuff and was going to comfort my sister after slapping Scott for being an idiot and doing something stupid.

I hid in the corner as Allison said, "Why did you send me those? Are you trying to make feel bad for braking up with you?"

Scott replied with, "no, I thought you would like them. I thought they would remind you of us."

She said in her shiny voice, "Are you trying to hurt me? Are you getting closer with my sister to get back at me? Where the pictures a part of a plan?"

Oh, wow, what a punch to the stomach. Or I'm just really hungry.

I like chicken.

"No," Scott said, sounding defeated.

"Please don't talk to me, kay? I need more time to get to just friends, okay? And just leave my sister alone, please?"

I rolled my eyes and face palmed at her jealous ways. I don't like Scott! I came out after a moment of silence with a glare ready for Scott. I gave a 'what did you do?!' motion before flicking him and running out after Allison.

Soo, I'm a little wierded out after Allison showed me the pictures Scott's idiot no brain having ass sent her. Who was there, taking pictures of them while they kissed in places like woods and parties?

Yeah, that's what I'm saying!

Like, what the hell? That's freaking creepy! I would be like WHO the HELL took pictures of us kissing? That is crazy!

For some reason, I sat with Stiles and Scott for lunch. And you know how my family changes their conversation when they talk? That's what they did. So now their speaking about how girls are psychotic and I'm and not psychotic! Okay, that is not true.

Ahh, shut it up!

"If you're gonna talk about me, I'm leaving. And by the way, Jackson is staring daggers at you which is making me uncomfortable. So bye," I said and hurried away, trashing my lunch and looking back at Jackson being a weird pervert.

I don't like Lydia right now so I don't want to sit next to her. I might just hurt her. Seriously.

I'm seriously serious.

Okay, um I heard some words form Jackson when I walked by him standing up that made me furious. I'm am breathing heavily and seething right about now. Shall I tell you what I have heard? Yes, well good.

"I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body. I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?"

I walked right up to the little pervert with a smile.

"Jackson, let me ask you something. Were you just talking about my sister? I thought we had an agreement! You are really lucky I can't stab you with anything right now or you'd be dead. Try something with Allison and I'll kill you. The only reason I'm letting you two be buddy, buddy is because she needs it. Next time you want to talk to yourself about your dirty pervert fantasies then make sure I'm not around."

OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! STICK THOSE NEEDLES IN MY, PLEASE!

My aunt signed the paper and then left me to do some looking at tattoos. Good, my tongue ring can happen first! But it didn't. I had to ask my aunt to sign another paper but I lied and said it was a copy of the other and I wanted to keep it as a souvenir or whatever.

What a dummy

I was laughing and so over joyed as they disinfected the area and then marked the spot inside and above for the piercing and jewelry. When they put the clamp on my stomach I was tapping my fingers so hard because I knew the corkscrew was next which meant the piercing was next. I took a deep breath in and then out as she stuck the needle through. It didn't hurt too badly but I shrieked loud and fast. But she started messing around with the ring and the ball.

Next, after using mouthwash, they marked my tongue and I looked in the mirror, suddenly very scared. I'm gonna die. My stomach hurts! And how am I gonna hide this!

I hate those damn clamps! They are so stupid and painful! More than the piercing itself. I blinked as she stuck the thing through and I gripped the chair. She put the jewelry in and was all happy and lovey!

So, my tongue is gonna be swollen for 7-14 days. I don't know why they couldn't just say about a week or two. I can't eat spicy or acidic foods and need lots of freezer pops. I need Motrin and soap for the jewelry so yeah, that made my life a little easier. Plus, I need to go back to the tattoo shop to get my thingy changed.

Okay, so yeah, I'm going to wear a crop top to the game so I have to hide it under a big jacket so my dad won't see. Whatever, I don't care. I have lots of digging to do, you know? Like lots and lots of digging. I have to find out this secret about my family for one. I have to go dress shopping for the formal before all the good ones are gone. I need a date, too. I also need to get my book back form Allison but that's not important. I need to kill Jackson but that's not very urgent. I need to go shopping for anti-bacterial soap and Motrin. And…..that's all I can think of for now.

I need to put a list on my wall, too. I've got stickers, posters, paintings, and pictures up there for decoration but all over my two desk cabinets, there are calendars, sticky notes and reminders. Its organized, though. My room never is dirty or unorganized.

I went for a run. Allison and I always do but I was going another way today so practice with my bow even though I'm basically a pro. I have a five hundred dollar custom made bow and arrow sheath. No, not for your hip, it goes on your back. The regular sheath is there but there's a special place for my bow to go and I can take it out easy. I love it. I get all my custom made stuff from that place.

I passed this house. Gray, dark, scary, weird. Derek Hale. Werewolves. Damn! I gotta go, yes I do, I gotta go inside.

The place was not so scary. A fire had happened here, I think. I heard something about it. I took out my bow but didn't load it, she held it in my hand like a paranoid person.

Better safe than dead. Yeah, I said it. Even if it is not loaded.

I looked around, observing and just looking. I don't what for but I was looking and I don't know why. I just need something to go off on. I learned enough from books and internet. I need something real, something right on front of me. I got down one knee after swallowing a knot in my throat I can't believe I'm about to so this.

No I'm not proposing, I swiped some dirt with one hand which almost made me throw up and then, after it revealed some claw marks, I traced them with my own nails. What the hell is this? I know is claw marks but who could've made it? They would have to have had long and very sharp nails. Nope, I'm not gonna believe it.

Eww, I'm disgusted with my hand.

I felt like someone was here so I looked up but after I grabbed an arrow and stood, shooting it in the direction of the doorway.

What? I learned to shoot first, look second when someone sneaks up on you.

It's an instinct. Like if you pull me or grab me when I'm not expecting it, ill punch first, look later.

My aunt Kate was there and I breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't an arrow in her and that she moved just in time.

"Damn! You've got some killer reflexes," she said, looking at the arrow now lodged in a wall.

Literally. Killer.

I laughed and shrugged and then said, "Did you follow me here?"

"Well you can't blame me for being concerned about my favorite niece, can you?"

"You should've followed Allison. She needs protecting more than I ever will."

My Aunt shrugged and cocked her head and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know," I said and shook my head. It's the truth and I tell the truth.

"I'm searching for something. Anything," I explained and watched for her reaction.

It wasn't any different than usual, she just said, "Answers, right? To questions like…"

"Who-What Is Derek Hale. II don't understand why he would want us dead? Why no one is telling me anything."

She looked around and completely changed this subject which pissed me off. Why aren't you telling me anything I just lied down so many hints to what I want and you completely ignore me!

Dumbass.

She said, "Well, I mean, come on, look at this place. Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this? It might do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think?"

Why not Mom?

Just kidding.

Maybe.

Anyway, I'm pretty crazy already…

"I'd kill the people who started the fire if you all dying in our house DID make me a psychotic killer but it won't. I wouldn't go after a bunch of kids trapped at school. But that's not the point. The point is there's something more to it. Something more to it all and I need to know the answers. From you. My dad. Anyone. I felt so weak and trapped in that school but I thought I didn't stand a chance against whatever the thing was. I had five knives but I was too scared to go out and protect myself because I didn't what was out there. I wasn't raised to be afraid of things that go bump in the night. But I was afraid and I don't want to be," I took a shaky breath, "my logic is, if I knew that Michael Myers was there, I'd go out and face him because I'd know how. But I don't know what is out there- and Michael is not real but that was real whatever or whoever it was. Every time I try to get the answers from my FAMILY it's a no, something is just too big or I'm not ready. I'm ready, if it's that big I need to know about it. I wish you'd just stop saying no. When my father first got onto archery and stuff, he said, 'better be safe than sorry.' But he laughed it off and said it's a hobby that's different and fun. Now I know he wasn't kidding, I only was taught this stuff to protect myself from whatever's out there. Whatever our family has to do with wolves out there terrorizing French cities and now the recurring variable is wolves."

I raised my brows for a second and again waited for her reaction again. Yeah, I can be serious. Even though I've been serious before but now I'm more serious because a person can only be fed so much bullshit. Which I will never eat.

"Jocey, I don't want to say no. I want to tell you everything. Just, just give me some time. I think I can give you exactly what you need."

**that was the best ending I could ever come up with so, yeah! I had a lot of laughs with this blast to the past episode with lots of Miguel, shirtless Derek ad sterek moments. And when Derek got his ass whipped at the hospital- made me laugh. That's not the point. So many thing were uncovered (that's the word, right?) but I wonder why Jocey wasn't herself this episode. I don't know. I have a project to do for Latin so I'll see ya next week. Not see you just-forget it! Oh and yes Jocey is weird(in that good way of hers) but normal is boring! EMBRACE YOU WIERDNESS MY FRIENDS!**

**Hot Topics:**

**#JoceyBreakDown**

**#GettinWhatYouNeed**

**(I'll keep this up since its pretty big) #WOLVES!**

**#BodyPiercings**

**#EngravedCharms**

**#Spoilers**

**#foreshadowing (so MUCH last chapter and a bit this chapter)**

**Alex gave me an idea so #LOVEDTHISCHAPTER**


End file.
